


Just Breathe, Kid.

by carochan



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anxiety, Exes, Fist Fights, Government Experimentation, Kissing, M/M, Mental Instability, On the Run, Police, Police Brutality, Poverty, Telekinesis, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carochan/pseuds/carochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is on the run from government authorities, and it all goes rather well until someone chooses to call the police. This horrible occurrence does have it's ups and downs, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was his first time slipping onto a bus without paying.

He felt wrong, dirty, and almost like he was being watched all at the same time. He hated this, the feeling that he was committing illegal crimes at every moment. He always feared death and it’s endless void, yet living like this was horrifying as well. His face all over the news, police searching cities he was supposedly in, having no one to go to for help or shelter. He was considered hazardous, a threat to society. He never really committed any crimes, not on purpose. Anything he did, anyone he hurt, it was an accident. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t _control_ it.

What made this whole thing worse was the fact he had no money, he was dead broke and didn’t even have any money in the bank. Hell, his whole bank account was torn away from him when the FBI began their search. No one wanted anything to do with an illegal criminal who was on the run.

His thoughts were torn apart when the bus reeved to a stop; and then Adam looked up to see the bus driver staring in the rearview mirror. Right at him. When his eyes narrowed, Adam’s widened; and he sat up, getting ready to run with any word. The longest break of silence was held and Adam flashed a gaze to the digital clock on the radio of the vehicle. It was so late, this must have been the last stop; and he must have been the last on.

“I don’t remember letting you on,” the man remarked and Adam tensed up even more, nails digging into the leather bus seat he was sat upon. “You’ve gotta pay mister, a lot of money too. You’ve been hitchhiking, that’s illegal and-”

Adam watched him contort from confusion to slight fear. Which only lead to the man hastily locking the bus doors. He knew, well, of course he had to have known. Every public transit worker needed to, to understand letting this man on a bus, in a taxi, on a train, anything with anyone else was extremely dangerous. Then, the driver had a phone out; and three numbers being dialed made it easy to assume that he had just called the police. 

As the man quickly explained everything, how he had Adam on the bus, locked on; Adam stood and looked around. He had to think quickly, now the police would be onto him. He felt like crying, yelling, hurting. Hurting the man who would’ve been fine keeping his mouth shut. Although he stopped those thoughts and stepped back, unclenching his fists after heaving out a sigh. His anger got the best of him too easily.

Causing destruction would only have the government workers prove him right of what they assume he is. A reckless monster. He only had about five minutes, until the police would be flooding the area; SWAT teams, men in hazmats. Adam’s breathing was quickening to these thoughts and he had began to feel a little lightheaded. A slight wheeze came from him when the phone was hung up; and the man looked at him. Fear raced through his thoughts, most likely being less afraid of Adam then Adam was with him. Adam did feel like a monster, or, one of those spiders you see and your fear is expressed as nothing compared to the spiders. All the spider sees is a large human ready to stomp down with a shoe or crush them with a book. Adam totally felt like a spider now that he thought about it. So helpless, but so scary at the same time. Which was why he looked at one of the large, double paned windows of the bus. His gaze flashed back to the driver before he made his move.

Nothing was heard for a long few moments, and then the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the whole dark, grim city street they were stopped on. The glass of the window shattered outward and Adam reopened his eyes after doing this. He was ready to use his terror as a weapon, as a defense. He didn’t have the time to be afraid. Adam did not even need to touch the glass to manipulate it and crush it into a million pieces.

Then, Adam was leaping out of the window; catching his balance when on the ground. He felt the glass beneath his feet and looked down. Good thing he had grabbed his shoes when running away. That would’ve gone bad if he didn’t. He heard shouting from inside of the bus, and turned around; seeing the man telling him to stop, that he couldn’t keep running away. 

So, Adam did what he knew best. He ran. He sprinted right down the street and thanked any of the Gods he believed in that it was late and there were no cars threatening him. Yet he didn’t exactly know where this plan was going, or where he was running. Away from the cops, that was where he was running yeah; but the man was right. He couldn’t just keep running.

That was proven right when sirens were heard and tires screeched around the corner of the block Adam just bolted right through. Cursing beneath his breath, Adam found his best idea deep within his thoughts and let it take the wheel. Which essentially, lead to him cutting off to the left into a dark, echoing alleyway. An alleyway with a dead end and nowhere to run off if he had been caught.

Okay, maybe this wasn’t his _best_ idea.

Everything was dark, though. So, Adam took his chances shuffling behind a few trashcans and sinking down to his knees on the wall. He lifted a hand before he looked down, and covered his mouth. He was trembling in fear and it was only when a police car slowed down that it got worse. His trembling lead to other near items trembling, like the metal trash cans. The rattling of them caught the attention of one police officer. Who directed his pistol that had a flashlight on the tip right at the noise. Adam wasn’t that visible, and he attempted to shut up his thoughts, his fear. He gripped two tight fists in his short, mossy brunet hair, and rocked his body back and forth. He told himself to shut up, to stop every thought of fear from coming. Almost like a hateful meditation.

A crash made Adam flinch away from his thoughts and jolt up. Above him stood a police officer, shouting into a radio that was hooked to this shoulder, hastily and quickly. Something about Adam being found, and how he needed backup. Adam would’ve been gone, running again already; if it wasn’t for the pistol pointed right at him in a threatening manner. His mouth twitched as well as his hands which he had raised, and Adam had fear glistening brilliantly in his eyes.

The bright shine of headlights, red and blue sirens, and the flashlight in his face was all blurring. Adam’s eyes were glossing over with tears of nothing but fear, something that was so rare but so hard to help. Anger began to bubble in him and he tried his best to stop it, because anger lead to destruction. He didn’t need to hurt anyone, he just needed to get away and run. Another officer was in the alleyway in a timespan of minutes and overall, both of them looked afraid. Like Adam was an animal, a monster threatening them both. Threatening all of the “Normal” people around him.

When the officers were talking heatedly, keeping quick eyes on him; Adam sat up and slowly made his moves to stand. Yet he was stopped by the gun pressing against his skin now, at the point of his chest. It was only momentarily, though. Just to shove him back and it did hurt, only enough to made Adam freeze. He raised his hands again and stood up fully, tilting his head to rest back on the brick wall.

He didn’t want to go back to that God-forsaken place, the place he had to break out of. Jail, interrogations, mental therapy with a man who was too scared to make eye contact even though Adam had been in a goddamn straight jacket. Which was why Adam bolted in fear when one of the men pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Which was why Adam flinched back when another man who held a rifle tightly in both hands was shoving him back right after he got out of the alley. Which was why he stepped back all the way until there was nowhere for him to go. He had no other choice than to be caught again or use his defensive ways to get out of this. 

With a shaking hand, Adam held his right arm up and out when the men inched closer. They abruptly stopped and threatened Adam. Shouting at him and jerking their weapons ahead, telling him to raise his hands where they could see them. Which he ended up doing; after closing his eyes and taking a deep, shaking breath. Now he was being shouted at directly, told to put his hands on his head and stay quiet.

Which Adam obliged to, falling to his knees slowly when told to do so. He looked down, the shine of headlights, sirens and flashlight bulbs enough to let him see the ground in a blurry figment of dull grey and cobalt blue flashes.

The officers were rough, and they didn’t hesitate to get a hurt reaction out of Adam. He was an escapist, though. It was understandable that they felt the need to use such force on such a young, seemingly helpless man. Although, Adam didn’t expect when he had one handcuff latched on for everything to stop.

Dead stop.

Looking up, all Adam saw was the officer who had been handling him so harshly holding his chin and cheekbone in pain; dropping his gun in a similar manner of agony. This confused Adam, did someone hit him? Did he do this? It wouldn’t really be shocking to figure out some of the anger in his mind triggered the wind to do this, but Adam would’ve felt something.

There was blood coming from the officer’s mouth from where whatever, whoever punched him; and the others took it upon themselves to threaten at Adam in accusation. Adam opened his mouth to say how he didn’t do it, and if he did he didn’t mean to; but halfway through the sentence another police officer was hit. This time, on the back of the head, hard enough and precise enough to make him fall to the ground. What made Adam finally flinch up to his feet again was the sound of a gunshot blaring through the alleyway as the man fell and took his rifle with him. It hit no one, but everyone was looking around. Even Adam.

That was when the police car’s sirens flickered to death and everything fell silent. Adam’s back pressed against the wall a little, looking at the man who was knocked out. He wasn’t doing this, because from what he knew; his mind didn’t need to open the car door to control the sirens. He could do that from thinking them quiet; no switch involved.

The third officer, who had been untainted by this mysterious force; made his way back to the car with the first one who had been clocked in the chin. They got in the car but didn’t drive away, calling for backup and keeping a stern eye on Adam. This was when Adam himself felt someone touch him.

It scared him, by default really. If you’re seeing men being hit and beat down by an invisible figure, you’re going to get scared if something, or someone touched your shoulder in such a tranquilizing way. Everything was calm for a few moments and Adam peeked over his shoulder, flinching to look ahead when hearing a voice.

“Hey! Don’t acknowledge me.” It was a male, probably around the same age as him too...was he going insane?

Adam wouldn’t be shocked if that were the case.

Although, he nodded once inconspicuously, keeping his gaze ahead at the officers who had the sirens deactivated still. Adam only merely looked over when he felt his wrist being gripped in a firm yet caring motion. Not that he liked it,  Adam usually hated being touched by, well, anyone.

“Stay still, or it won’t work.” The voice said; and Adam obeyed. He had nothing to lose, because if this voice was real, and it wasn’t going to help him out, then he’d still be headed to a mental ward or some crazy place like that. If this voice was some figment of his imagination, then great, he really was going insane and needed some psychological help.

Either way, Adam closed his eyes and heaved in a light but long breath, waiting for either something or nothing to occur.

Something happened, and it was a something he couldn’t really explain.

Firstly, he felt his fingertips static up with electricity. Secondly, he heard a painful ring in his ears, and thirdly, Adam opened his eyes to see a large, rundown building.

It was still dark, though; almost too dark to see but a streetlight at the end of such a large driveway lit up the whole scene. Adam looked to his left, then down to see his wrist red from where the metal cuff was clenched on so tight.

Looking to his right, Adam almost screamed. His wrist was being held by someone visible and he snatched it away. When he did this, Adam rose the hand and used his cuffed up one to rub against where this man was holding.

“Wait a minute..” Adam began and looked up to see the guy’s face for the first time. He looked younger than he sounded. Honestly, with the way he sounded Adam would’ve guessed he had been in his mid-twenties. Yet now he saw such young features, and Adam knew those couldn’t belong to anyone over eighteen years old. The boy had very messy hair that had an almost beige scheme to it, and his eyes lit up everything else about him. They caught your attention the second you looked, and the thing your eyes would go to next was a large, deep violet mark beneath his eye. His skin was so pale it’d be impossible to cover such a mark up. Yet, Adam just chose to ignore it and try to figure out who he had been looking at in the first place.

And, how they hell they just did that.

“How did you just do that?” Adam asked bleakly, his tone wavering while his gaze went off to the building again. “Where are we?” He chose to ask next, before he stepped back and turned around. He saw two cars, both of them shut off and parked. “Who are you?” He finally ended the questions once he saw the license place of one of the cars. It read Virginia.

He looked back, and saw the guy grin dryly before going to speak. “I’m Noah, and you really don’t know what I just did?” He asked and tilted his head. Adam took the name into account and after he did this, he perked up in the slightest to the question.

“N-..no, I don’t. Should I?”

Before the blond man could answer, Adam flinched to another voice.

“Christ, Noah I told you no.” He looked over and saw a woman this time. Her hair was short and framed her face, and in this light her skin was mildly dark. Adam stepped back when she got closer.

“He was almost caught,” Noah said in response and smiled a little to her sigh.

“Noah,” she said and rested a hand on her hip with her next set of words. “We can’t save them all.” Was all she gave and Noah nodded.

“Yeah, I know.” He claimed and then she looked over to Adam. Adam didn’t like whatever was going on. Somehow, somewhere in his thoughts; he prefered the asylum.

“Blue,” she held a hand out. Her nails were a matte black and looked fake, but Adam took up the hand anyways. Her hand wasn’t cold, unlike Noah’s which felt like being held by a block of ice. “Sorry you got into this, he’s not easy to keep track of.” She explained and looked over with Adam to see no one else next to them. “Example A,” a smile grew to her lips as their hands separated.

“Uh,” Adam released and blinked once, letting his hand fall down to fiddle with the tight cuff. “What is this place? Why did he take me here...and, how?” Adam chose to ask and raised a dark eyebrow, looking down to the shorter lady with a questioning look. She grinned.

“You’re Adam Parrish, right?” She asked and got a light nod. Her arm flung around the boy’s shoulder and got no reluctance before continuing. “Saw you on the news, we all did actually. Adam, this is Monmouth Manufacturing.” She pointed to the building.

Of course it was some factory, Adam figured that. Although he wished to know why people were coming in and out of it like a living space.

“You’re wanted for running from authorities, right?”

“Yeah?”

“What are they after you for?”

Adam paused, and looked ahead to the building. He took her grip off of his shoulders and looked over. “I don’t really..know.” Was his answer and he gave a shrug.

“Anything to do with...powers?” It was a ridiculous word.

 _Powers_ , like they were some super hero squad.

Adam nodded anyways.

“Nice,” Blue chanted twice and smiled. “This place,” her hand was back to pointing at Monmouth. “Full of runaways.” A thumb placed against her chest. “I’m kinda the newest one here. Noah isn’t supposed to just go out and help anyone he sees; it's a bad habit. Someone else helped me out though.” Her smile faded away along with her words, and her hand dropped to her side. She saw the worry and anxiety in Adam’s eyes.

“Hey,” her hands placed on his shoulders and she gave him a light shake. Looking up to him, she smiled reassuringly. “It’s gonna be okay, none of us rat out anyone. The cops won’t find you. Not when you’re here.” Adam was blinking a dull response again.

Adam figured that he would believe that once he saw it, but until then; he was keeping his thoughts to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Ronan and Gansey.

“You get anxious a lot, don’t you?” Blue asked as her and Adam made their way into Monmouth. Adam’s gaze averted up to the deteriorated ceiling with wondering eyes. He didn’t answer until the door had been shut and locked.

“Uh, yeah I guess you could say that.” Was his answer and Adam looked over his shoulder to Blue. He stopped walking, not knowing his way around at all. After all, he did just arrive. It didn’t help that he arrived unexpectedly. Yet Adam took the chance to walk up the dusty cement stairwell behind Blue.

The second floor was better looking overall, but it could be a lot better. Adam couldn’t complain though, because for all he knew; he had the first group of people who were openly taking him in. It was a huge leap for him, only hours before he was scared and had nowhere to go.

“What else _would_ I say about it?” Blue asked and Adam couldn’t answer before another voice rose in the conversation.

“Who am I looking at, Sargent?” They both looked ahead to see two other men. One silent and grinning; the other sharp and demanding. Yet Blue didn’t seem as intimidated as Adam, and then he figured she was used to this. She did say that she was relatively new here as well. So, he just kept his eyes ahead on the two unknown men.

“Don’t remember him from somewhere?” She tilted her head, smile etching to her lips while the questioning guy eyed Adam more than before. Which caused Adam to stammer a little as Blue asked him, “why don’t you introduce yourself?”

Adam was not afraid of this situation at all. He was just a little nervous and it was all built up over the recent events. Giving his name out since everything that had happened in the past few weeks made Adam a nervous wreck. Understandably, though. That was for a number of reasons. The amount of people he told his name to only to get a shocked expression of “holy shit this guy’s here in my face, and he’s going to hurt me,” in response.

“Adam,” his voice was just barely audible, and he averted his gaze to the ground. After this, Adam closed his eyes before hearing a response from one of the men.

“Parrish?” The silent one questioned and stepped ahead.

“Yep. Noah dragged him here.” Dragged? Well, Adam would call it more of taken here rather than dragged. Dragging would involve walking and traveling here, When all Noah did was grab and teleport the both of them. Although, Adam shut his mouth and let them react.

“What do you mean?” Piped up the one who first spoke, and Adam’s glance moved up to see he had already been stared at by the other. Silence was held for a few moments, then Adam almost flinched when Blue spoke again.

“It means he’s gonna be bunking here for a while, Lynch.” Her tone was snide and both of her hands placed down on her hips. A smirk grew on her lips when “Lynch” rolled his eyes to her response. They seemed to have some sort of friendship terms set with each other, Adam assumed.

“A fifth person?” The other man asked and groaned a little. “Remember how that went last time-” pausing a moment, he spoke up abruptly again. “You weren’t here now that I think about it. Ronan knows, though. It was..”

“A one time thing,” interrupted the other man, and kept his eyes on Adam. Adam was silent, swaying idly on his feet while waiting. “Some people like us have...issues. You’d know that though, right Gansey?” Ronan, Gansey, Blue...Adam was beginning to pick up on the odd name choices here. Noah was reasonable, but the rest were rare. Gansey had to have been some nickname, or last name...Ronan was just overall rare from what he knew; and Blue was more of a color than a name to him.

“Okay, again with the jokes Lynch?” Gansey was grinning with his tempered tone. Though he just nudged the other male’s shoulder before speaking to Blue and Adam again. “Five...won’t be a problem. As long as you’re not a psycho killer.” He remarked and Blue nodded.

“Yeah,” she laughed once and gave a taunting roll of her eyes. “Because it’s _your_ decision to make.”

“Uh, who bought the place.” Gansey’s thumb pointed to himself, pressing against his chest.

“No moron. it’s a rundown factory, you just bought the land around it.” Blue retorted with the same smile on her lips still.

Then Adam got confused. So, he just looked from Ronan to the other man who he now knew was called Gansey. “Bought?” He asked with a light furrow of his eyebrows. “I thought everyone here were runaways..?” His voice was treacherously slow, and fear was heard throughout it’s wavering manner.

“Yeah,” Gansey responded and laughed a little. “I bought this place before I..well, was wanted by them.”

“Wouldn’t they just trace you back here again?” Adam asked and stood still for a few moments when Gansey shrugged.

“Well, they haven’t in- uh, .about three years. So, I think we’re good.” Was his answer and Blue nodded.

“Ah yes let’s sit down and have three hours of time spent on us talking about Gansey. Cause that’s something we all want to happen.” Blue remarked sarcastically. Yet she looked over to Adam again. “Anyways, Adam; this is Ronan.” Her hand pointed ahead to motion at the man who spoke first. Who gave a two fingered salute in a sly manner. Blue squinted her eyes at him momentarily and smiled, pointing to Gansey next. “And, this is Gansey. Last name, if you’re curious.” Her eyes went back to Adam. “You do ask a lot of questions from what I’ve seen already.”

Adam looked from Gansey to her with this and gave a half shrug. “Well, I don’t want to get confused and assume everything.” Was all he declared and Ronan sighed to get their attention.

“So what’s the plan here, let him stay here yeah but where..? I think we’re on the brink of running out of room here Sargent.” Was what he said after a few moments of silence. Adam looked at Ronan and then moved his eyes away when Ronan’s met his own. He was a bit intimidated still, that may have been because of how Ronan spoke and acted. He seemed to just...know Adam in a way no one else did, which was completely messed up and wrong because before ten minutes ago Adam didn’t even know of his existence.

So, Adam looked to Blue. “Listen, I don’t need to stay here if it’s too packed...I’m used to moving around a lot.”

Then Blue’s hands were on his shoulders again and this caught Gansey’s attention for some reason that Adam didn’t know of. “No, listen Adam I don’t think you know this but we’re not normal.” Her finger motioned to all four of them in the room. Possibly all five, Noah could be lurking. Listening in. “We need to stick together and work with what we’ve got. We let you back out there, you’ll be hunted down in less than a week.”

Blue let her firm grip get loose and fall away, and Adam just stayed quiet for a while. “I guess she’s right. You did seem pretty flooded with the authorities. You’re all over the country.” Gansey spoke up and folded his arms. “In terms of news stories, that is.” He corrected himself.

“Seriously?” Adam breathed out a sigh with his words and looked a little worried. “What do they show?” He asked after a few seconds, stepping ahead from swaying back aimlessly the whole time.

“Well, last week when you flipped that taxi down in Charlotte, it set on fire and almost killed three people.” Adam remembered that. He was taken down there in that city because it was where the closest mental ward was held. When he broke out, he was angry and reluctant to anyone or anything. Including cars. Destruction came easily to him, so Adam just stared down at the palms of his hands while Gansey continued. “Every city is searching for you, and some places are even offering awards that go up to half a million dollars.”

“I almost killed three people?” Adam asked in a soft tone, eyes breaking the stare he had down at his hands.

“Almost, yeah.” Gansey responded, with a simple nod. Adam’s shoulders slouched a little and he saw them all watch curiously.

“How do you do it, though?” Ronan’s voice arose and Blue smacked his shoulder lightly.

“Ronan,” she whispered softly and saw Adam smile a little; give a light, halfhearted laugh.

“I don’t know, really...It’s just something to with..” his hand rose and two fingers pressed against his temple. He tapped twice and kept his eyes on Ronan as he played out the momentum.

“Could you maybe show us?” Ronan went on asking, seeing Adam blink in confusion at first.

“ _Show_ you?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, Parrish. Go for it.” Adam listened to Ronan say as he and Gansey sat on one of the parked car’s hoods.

“What should I do?” He asked and moved his gaze from the both of them to Ronan specifically. “I mean-” pausing a moment, he sighed lightly. “I don’t want to break anything, I’m not used to..you know, using this ability.” Blue stood next to the car, next to Gansey. She had her arms folded and smiled faintly to Adam. Almost as if she had been giving him a look of sympathy.

“Start of easy, don’t pressure yourself just to please this one.” Her finger pointed to Ronan for a second. “He’s easily impressed, so no need to strain yourself.” Ronan shook his head with a roll of his eyes before all of them were looking at Adam again.

Adam lifted on hand to rub against the side of his arm softly while stepping a few feet back. He didn’t want to hurt any of them in the process of testing this out. He felt like a circus animal, though it was eased off with the way Blue was speaking. Adam wondered if the right people got to him, if he’d be shown off for doing things with his powers. If he’d become a slave to people who just want money for themselves. Adam flicked his gaze to Ronan for just a second before turning to the side and looking for something simple, small and mobile.

Of course, pulling something immobile from the ground was possible, but he didn’t want to freak the others out. So, his eyes soon focused on a metal trashcan that looked empty and unused. It was either this or a few boxes that were scattered around the building. 

His focus couldn’t be broken, and the others noticed this. So, they all observed in silence. The first thing any of the three noticed were a few pebbles in the gravel rising inches off the ground. They were vibrating with this motion and then they saw Adam’s hand raise slowly and carefully. That was when they saw the best part. The metal object raising feet off the ground and hovering closer to them. It was _phenomenal_.

Nothing like they’d ever seen before.

It was short lived, though; because Adam heaved out a strong breath, backing up and opening his eyes again. He opened his eyes to see the object fall right on the ground again. Staring ahead, he stayed quiet. Stunned by his own work, Adam flinched back to reality after he heard one of the others speak up.

“That was fucking awesome.” Adam looked over his shoulder to Ronan after he heard this.

“I, guess so..?” Adam stood a bit stiff with his response. He saw the grin on Ronan’s lips, it was thin and ruthless. “Like I said, I still don’t know how to control it.”

“You don’t know how to control it, but it’s still pretty neat.” Gansey chose to respond and slid off of the car. “If you train with it enough, I’m sure it’ll come to you.” He added and looked over to Blue when hearing her scoff lightly.

“What’s the _point_ in training with it if we’re never going to have to control it for anyone?” She asked and saw Adam raise an eyebrow.

“Do you _want_ to keep being looked at like monsters?” Gansey asked rhetorically; and everyone went silent.

Adam hated that, being looked upon like an animal. A monster ready to kill, destroy and hurt. Growing up, he just thought he was the freak with no friends because it was his place in society. What, with growing up in a trailer with no bright future set out if he didn’t step it  up and work for one. Which he did throughout high school. It was hell, and he only noticed then that he had some sort of odd, and rare string in his DNA that allowed him to do things with his mind. Things no one else could. He didn’t think it was something to get rid of, though. To him, it was just considerably rare.

“Gansey,” Blue spoke up after Adam dropped his head a little in thought. “Let’s head in.” Her voice was soft and she shot a light glare to Ronan. “Don’t bother him,” she demanded and Ronan raised both hands in a faint motion; his expression reading obedience. Then, she took Gansey’s hand and lead them both inside again. A motion that went unnoticed by Adam.

Although, when the door shut, Adam looked up and over to it. “When did they first start looking?” He looked back to the car, back to Ronan. With a confused look, Ronan corrected himself with, “the authorities, looking for you I mean.”

“Um,” Adam thought back, giving a light shrug. “About a month ago. It wasn’t really looking at that point. They just showed up at my doorstep and took me away. I didn’t have any say in it and the next thing I know, I’m sitting in a cell not knowing what the hell I did.” Right at the end of his words, Adam looked from Ronan to the left a little. He folded his arms and slouched in on himself in the slightest. He didn’t mean to sound bitter, it was a bad habit by now. The amount of times he was asked questions like these. “Sorry,” he apologized with a breathy, fake laugh, and he raised one of his hands to brush the hair from his forehead. “It’s just, not my favorite thing to talk about.” Was his explanation, and he looked back to see Ronan stood up again. 

They stood feet away from each other, and this is where Adam took the chance to notice his slender, spindly figure. Yet he looked from Ronan’s torso to his head when he began to speak again. “Nah, it’s fine. Living with Blue I’ve learned to deal with those type of responses.” The corner of Adam’s mouth twitched up a bit in humor, and then he opened his mouth to respond.

“Right,” he began; voice keeping it’s faint tone. “If it’s alright to ask, what are you here for?” After speaking, Adam kept his wondering expression stuck on Ronan. “Do you have any...powers..?” He was still getting used to that word. It was quite foreign, and he never used it to explain his ability. “Or, are you just wanted for something else?”

Ronan looked like some sort of hitman, or possibly a serial killer by preference. Yet maybe it was just because of his looming emotions given off when you were around him. Overall, Adam just hoped in his head that Ronan was not a killer in any way.

“No, I’ve got a power.” Ronan answered and Adam raised an eyebrow as if asking what the power had been. “It’s something I can’t show you right away.” He explained and Adam just stared ahead before nodding.

“Alright..” He exclaimed and noticed Ronan had taken a few steps closer, because they were only about a foot from each other. So, his eyes went from their feet to Ronan’s face. Here, he got a pretty good view of Ronan’s features; and Ronan got the same in return. Ronan’s eyes were staring into his own, and Adam would be lying if he claimed this didn’t intimidate him in the slightest. They were sharp, blue and black. His pupils were almost too dark to notice the blue shading around them, and it looked almost like a blue planet being circumferenced by an eclipse. Yet he moved his stare from Ronan’s eyes before continuing to speak. “What can you do with your power, though?” His voice came out stammering, and Adam did his best to help it; though it was nearly impossible.

“Well, an easy way to put it is pulling things from my dreams.” Ronan answered simply. Adam stared at him as if he were insane.

“Are you...serious..?” Adam asked softly, and looked to the door of Monmouth; seeing it still shut. “What about the others?” He curiously questioned and saw Ronan shrug.

“Well, it’s hard to say. Gansey’s got some sort of omniscience in his system. If it weren’t too obvious already.”

“Some sort of what?” Adam questioned and felt his voice warming up a little to Ronan.

“He knows everything about everything, basically. He’s a knowitall by heart _and_ inheritance.” Ronan explained and grinned. “He’s the only one of us, other than you now; that was in a mental hospital. His dad got him mental therapy for almost three years before the therapist got him checked. Turned out that his power was also the strain in your DNA that proved you were mentally insane.”

“How long did he stay in the mental- uh, place?” 

“Almost six months, I think. I broke him out. We knew each other pretty well even before all of this went down. When we were both out of the range and safe, Gansey remembered his dad owned parts of this land.” His hand motioned behind and around them. “So, we found this place and took it as our own.”

“And Blue, Noah?” Adam asked, hoping it was okay to. Hoping he wasn’t going overboard with the curiosity.

“We met Blue when we were around seventeen and eighteen. She was bunking in the attic of her house secretly. Her aunts and mother kept her safe for a while until Gansey offered to take her in. They have some sort of thing for each other, it’s nothing official though.” Ronan paused, grinning in thought. “Noah’s always just..been around. Since we moved here, his room was always his and we didn’t know about his abilities until about two years ago.”

Adam stopped the questions when Blue showed up again, and he also stepped away from Ronan again. Just to avoid any tension. “Hey again. Sorry about Gansey; he’s a little melodramatic sometimes.” Adam listened and nodded once or twice.

“It’s fine, really.” He gave and saw her sigh.

“It’s really not, he needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut.” Ronan raised an eyebrow.

“What he said was true, though.” Adam perked a little and listened to Ronan go on. “I mean, if we keep having the inability to control ourselves when it comes to these...powers,” funny, Ronan must have disliked the word as well. “Then the government workers and authorities are just gonna keep pushing us around, poking us with sticks to see how we react. It’s bullshit, yeah, but unless we step it up then it’s not gonna get any better.”

“Okay Ronan, don’t know where all of  _this_ is coming from; but, it’s oddly true and I want to hear more.” Before Ronan could respond, Blue smiled and cut him off. “Not right now, though. Adam needs to know where he’s staying. Probably your room.”

“Wait- my room?” Ronan asked and stepped ahead a bit. Adam watched him and shrugged.

“I don’t have to, I can sleep anywhere; honestly.” Blue shot a stare back to Adam and then smiled.

“Ronan can be a little bitter, don’t ever let it get the best of you though. His room is huge and all he shares it with is a bird.” Blue informed him and Adam stuttered a bit.

“A..bird?” He asked, seeing both Ronan and Blue nod as they made their way back into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

“There’s only one bed.” Adam pointed out as they entered the room he had been supposedly sharing with Ronan. His tone eased into a more awkward degree.

Blue eyed him lightly and then nodded. “Yeah, I mean for tonight you two could just share a bed, or you could take the couch but Ronan wouldn’t have a problem maybe dreaming you up a bed or even a mattress.” She concluded and Adam watched her talk. Then his eyes trailed off to the rusty, black barred cage. In it held a bird, a crow by the looks of it; yet when he heard it screech he was sure it had been a raven. The sound was a little annoying, though Adam could possibly get used to it.

Looking to the side, Adam felt Blue pat him on and back and say, “Ronan’ll answer any pondering questions you got Parrish. Don’t be shy, but I need to go to work.” Blue then left the room and Adam watched. He felt the urge to follow but stopped himself, then he saw Ronan taking the bird from the cage. It hadn’t been locked, just shut; which perplexed Adam just a little.

“Pet?” Adam asked, voice in a soft tone still. His hands fell to slip into the back pockets of his loose jeans and Ronan nodded a little as Chainsaw plucked her beak at the hem of his shirt sleeve. Adam looked around the room, seeing nothing but clothing scattered; two or three old school books and a desk that held the cage, it was covered in nothing but dust and papers. “What’s its name?”

Ronan’s lips played a light smirk and he let the bird creep up on his shoulder while he responded. “”It,” is a she. Chainsaws the name.” He looked over to Adam, who stared back with a faint, humored smile.

“Oh, uh, sorry. She.” Adam corrected himself after Ronan had pointed out the bird’s gender. Yet Adam just found it a little silly that he felt the need to point such a detail out. Almost cute, although the second that word began to enter his thoughts, Adam spoke up again to keep it out. “Listen, if you’re not...okay with me sleeping in the same--” Adam’s eyes drifted off to the bed towards the middle of the room and he shrugged. “Bed as you, then I’m okay sleeping on the couch that Blue mentioned.”

“Okay, as long as you’re not a sleeptalker, or restless sleeper; then we’re good sleeping the same bed for like what, eight hours? I’ll make sure you’ve got your own tomorrow man, don’t worry about it.” Adam listened to him and nodded. He was neither of those things, actually, he slept peacefully and silently. In fact, he knew that most of the time he woke up in the same position he fell asleep in.

However, Adam took the next few moments of silence to think about everything that was happening; and it lead to him asking another question. “Why are you guys being so nice to me?”

Ronan heard the question and now he was sitting on the bed; letting Chainsaw hop back and forth between his legs. “What do you mean?” His voice trailed a little and a slim, dark eyebrow rose up in question.

“I mean, like I just showed up out of the blue,” Adam’s hand pointed in any general direction to the parking lot of Monmouth. “And you people just go with it like it’s a daily routine. I know you’ve all got something messed up inside of you that makes your life different...but, it’s kinda abnormal to just let someone like me all the sudden move in temporarily.” Adam’s voice rose just a little and Gansey, who had been writing in some sort of journal looked up to him momentarily. Ronan shook his head once though to let Gansey know he had this one; that he didn’t need his interference. Ronan stood again, walking over and letting Chainsaw make her way around the bed in happily played out hops. “I don’t even know if this is real or not, it’s all happened so fast and I could just be asleep on that bus still, and when I wake up that man’ll be there-”

Adam felt a spark of pain in his side and he flinched back a little. Looking down he noticed Ronan’s hand snake away and he looked quickly back up to Ronan’s face. “What?” Adam asked and saw Ronan closer. Ronan had pinched him.

“There, that prove it’s not a dream?” Ronan asked while stepping away backwards, and Adam’s hand slowly moved away from where it’d been lightly pressed over the spot Ronan got.

“Um,” he began and averted his gaze from Ronan’s face to their feet. “Yeah, I-..guess so.”

“Good.” Ronan nodded once. “About all you said before though; we’re letting you stay here, and trusting you so easily because we’re assuming that you _know_ what it’s like to be one of us. To be hurt and treated differently because of some _power_ we didn’t fucking want in the first place. We just got fucked over when it came to that part in genetics.”

Ronan cursed a lot, but Adam thought it helped get his point across. So, he gave a light nod to let Ronan know he understood.

“Yeah, I..I get it now.” He added softly, looking from Ronan to the ground again.

 

* * *

Adam’s first night in Monmouth was overall successful. Though his first morning wasn’t the best. It wasn’t anything to do with sharing a bed alongside Ronan though. This occurred after he was up, dressed, chatting with everyone, keeping his habit of asking questions up.

After a while, Gansey asked Blue Ronan and Noah what the plans for the day had been. Adam had no clue, so he felt potentially uninvolved. Until he was being looked at.

“What?” Adam asked and perked up a little. He’d been sitting on the couch next to Ronan, and next to Ronan sat Blue on the arm of the old piece of furniture.

“We were asking if you wanted to come with us?” Gansey asked, again apparently.

“Come with you where?” Adam pondered aloud in response and sat up a little.

“Well, just “adventuring” basically.” Gansey responded and folded his arms. He’d been standing up, next to Noah who was swaying his head slowly to the hum of his voice’s rhythm idly. His humming was barely audible, but Adam could hear it enough to make out the beat.

“Uh, I guess so..? I mean, as long as we don’t see too many other people, I’m still a little messed up with what happened yesterday.” Gansey smiled.

“No, maybe one or two hikers but they’ll probably speak some other language.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “The mountains? Again?” He asked and sat back, covering his face and letting go an exasperated groan. He was exaggerating his agony just a bit.

“Oh, come on Lynch it’s gonna be fun. Hopefully,” Blue looked to Gansey for a second. “So, what’re the car plans?” She asked and raised a dark eyebrow; her smile growing as Gansey thought.

“Three in mine, two in Ronan’s. Usually it’d be two and two..” Gansey shook his head of thought, and shrugged a little. “Me you and Blue,” he was looking to Noah. Who nodded a little. “Adam and Ronan,” he moved his eyes to Adam. “If that’s okay with you. You and Noah could switch places if you aren’t okay with it.” He corrected himself and saw Adam look at him silently.

“No, it’s fine.” Adam remarked and looked over to Ronan when Gansey clasped his hands together. He was peeking out from beneath his shielding palms to Gansey.

“Alright, do anything before we leave because there’s almost nowhere to stop on the way.” He informed everyone. Adam didn’t need anything else before they left; he was already dressed. Since he didn’t have any of his own clothing, Ronan let him wear an outfit of his. Since he was different in almost everything by one or two sizes, the tee shirt and jeans he had on were just a bit too big on him; but Gansey wasn’t having him wear his outfit from before again. He insisted on Ronan letting him do that.

It wasn’t long after Gansey told them this that they were out and getting into the cars. Adam didn’t know whose was whose, and waited for Ronan to get into his before he got in the passenger side. He shut the door as carefully as possible, but still added the force needed to latch it. After this he looked over and saw Ronan starting the car up. When they were out of the lot, Ronan smirked thinly and glanced over to Adam momentarily.

“Might as well get comfortable, it’s kind of a long drive.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was about ten minutes into the drive that Ronan spoke.

“How old are you?” Was his question, and Adam looked from outside of his window to the man next to him.

“Uh, twenty-two. Why?” Adam paused a second; awaiting his answer. Yet he only got a nod. “What about you?”

“Twenty-one.” Ronan responded and then he looked over for half a second. After that, he was focusing on driving again. Ronan seemed to act older than he actually was, that is when he isn’t cursing to his heart's content.

Right now, they’d been on a long, old looking countryside road. Ahead, miles ahead, stood mountains. Some high enough to dissipate into the clouds. Adam stared ahead at the sight for a few minutes. About twenty feet in front of them was the Camaro that held Gansey Blue and Noah. Possibly Noah, he could have been teleporting or something...he seemed to do that a lot. Just one day in, Adam was beginning to pick up on techniques.

“So you were friends with Gansey before...well, anything happened?” Adam asked to break the silence and Ronan gave a half shrug along with a nod.

“Yep.” Ronan answered simply. Adam had a few more questions, though.

“Did you two always know about the whole power thing? Or, that you both had them?” Curiosity hinted in Adam’s voice, Ronan looked over and smirked a little.

“Well, Gansey didn’t know I could do what I could until one year in high school. Lots of shit happened, and there was a point I just couldn’t keep it from him anymore. Around the same time Blue was coming around.” Adam listened, and expected him to go on. “Lying to Gansey is either really hard, and almost impossible, or so easy you don’t feel any guilt whatsoever.” After this, Adam smiled slightly.

“Did you know anyone else with powers? Other than the four of us?” Adam thought aloud and watched Ronan drive while he did so.

“Yeah, plenty. Well actually, that’s a fucking lie but I know; and knew a few others.” Adam tilted his head, as if asking Ronan to continue. Ronan, who saw the momentum from the corner of his eye, did so. “My dad, one of our old teachers who was a complete fucking nutjob, and my ex.” Adam nodded a little as Ronan spoke.

“Does your dad have the same power as you?” Adam asked and saw Ronan shrug.

“He did,” this was when Adam blinked once in reaction. “He died when I was younger.” Ronan informed. “I was old enough to understand what happened though, and I knew what he was capable of.” Adam listened and stayed silent for a few moments after. “What about you, have anyone other than us who has powers in your life?”

Adam shook his head twice. “No, I never really opened up and told _anyone_ about my ability. It just happened one day.” Ronan nodded to let Adam continue. “Long story short, I _wish_ my dad was dead.”  

Silence was held a while and Adam rested back in his seat. His eyes closed after he saw the brilliant glare the sun gave off in his direction. It was hot, and the vibrant AC against his tan skin was merely enough to have the early autumn heat go by unnoticeable. Ronan was averting his gaze from the road to Adam’s lounging body. With this, he focused back on driving, a smirk growing to his pale lips.

Ronan was right, this drive was a bit long. Though Adam didn’t know why, he just felt glad that he tagged along. He would’ve been a nervous reck alone at Monmouth.

“How’d you come across your power?” Ronan asked after a bit of time and Adam opened his eyes again. When he comprehended the question; Adam was sitting up and shrugging lightly. His hair was a little scuffed up, beyond how it had been before from resting his head back like that for tens of minutes.

“How?” Adam echoed and thought back. “Well, I was just working one day and when I looked at something I couldn’t reach. I was hurt at the time and moving made me sore so I just wished I didn’t have to move. So, the tool came to me and I thought I was asleep or daydreaming, something that wasn’t real..” Adam was drifting off a little before he picked himself up where he left off. “The next week I was in a public area and something flew to me. It scared me but scared the people around me even more. Someone called the police and I was in jail for a night. Luckily it was passed by as an accident but other officials or whatever were knocking on my door the week after.” Adam paused for a second, voice softening. “I was pretty scared, and I don’t even _know_ how I have these powers, or why everyone else doesn’t have them.” As he stopped speaking, Adam looked over and saw Ronan looking back. He gave Ronan a look, a questioning one that was asking why he hadn’t been paying attention to the road.

Which lead to Ronan looking ahead again. “That’s gotta fucking suck.” He responded with. “I’ve never been caught for anything I do. Other than helping Gansey outta shit but that’s only every once in awhile and everyone around Monmouth is pretty ace on the whole secret keeping process, so that’s not a problem. Noah can teleport away from his problems if he needs to. I mean, Blue only hid a lot when we were younger because she was afraid anything she did would reflect her power or some shit like that.”

“So you never really had any trouble?” Ronan shook his head to confirm this; and Adam looked from the view ahead to Ronan again. “Monmouth really is a safehold then, isn’t it?” Ronan shrugged.

“Safer than what the authorities qualify for you.” Adam got as an answer and once again they met gazes for mere seconds. This time, it was longer though. So Adam just kept his eyes locked on Ronan’s before the other male was back to putting his concentration on the road.

Sooner, rather than later; they were stopping. They weren’t stopping anywhere close to the mountain range though. This confused Adam and then he realized they were at a gas station. It was old and seemed quite deteriorated within itself. Maybe it was due to being the only building from here back to Henrietta. There were two pumps, and one claimed to be out of order with a steel lock on the gas pump.

“Figured this would happen,” Ronan spoke to himself and Adam just happened to be listening. So, when Ronan got out, Adam sank back in his seat and watched him shut the door and join Gansey at the active pump. They were speaking to each other and Blue was joining into the conversation here and there from inside of the car. Adam didn’t feel comfortable enough to get out, even _if_ there’d only been one till worker potentially inside of the place. All it took was three digits dialled on the phone. Now he knew what kind of precaution he needed to have with these scenarios.

Although, being ripped from his thoughts, Adam heard something going off. Looking over to the driver’s  seat; he saw Ronan’s phone screen lighting up. Now, Adam was sure he had been polite enough to leave it alone, though when he saw a glimpse of his own name, he leaned over slowly. Just enough to confirm what the message read.

_“Well, if it isn’t the infamous bastard Adam Parrish.”_

He stared and looked rather confused. Adam gazed over his shoulder and out of the window. Nothing, nothing for miles beyond miles past the boundaries of this threshold. Then he averted his gaze to Ronan and Gansey, who looked quite into a conversation. Looking through someone’s phone, that was an invasion of privacy, but answering to a text? That was beyond rude. However, the phone was evicting noise yet again and Adam couldn’t help but read the preview on the lockscreen.

_“Just answer the goddamn text.”_

This was when Adam decided to pick up the phone with his boney hands and attempt to work it. He was never good with smartphones so it took him a minute to get the chat open. The number read “Unknown contact” and nothing further more. So, Adam began to type up his response.

_“Who is this?”_

_“I’ll give you a hint and a warning.”_

Adam stared to the screen and felt his heart sink a little. He had no clue what he had been doing, he didn’t want to lose trust from Ronan or any of the others within the first few days of being here. It took him a few moments, but he responded again. With only a question mark and to that he received:

_“You stay the hell away from Ronan, or the authorities won’t be your only problem anymore.”_

Adam heard a laugh and looked up, seeing Ronan make his way back to the car. So he rushed to delete the chat and toss the phone back into the other’s seat. Just a second after, Ronan opened the door again and Adam looked quite moved by the messaging; so Ronan raised an eyebrow. Ronan slid his phone away in his back pocket again when he asked, “hey man, something wrong?”

“What?” Adam veered his tone to match his  confusion from before again and sat up; rubbing at his shoulder a little. “Uh, yeah, yeah no, I’m okay.” He lied and faked a reassuring smile to Ronan for just a second. “Just thinking about what happened yesterday is all.” Another lie fell from Adam’s lips before he worried his bottom lip between his teeth to shut himself up. With this he looked over and hoped his lies weren’t  transparent, or that Ronan wasn’t as stubborn with detecting lies as he was with...well, pretty much everything else.

“Hey, that shit’s in the past, you’re with us now Parrish,” and after Ronan said this; they were back on the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Rimmed.

“An hour and a half of driving and sweating was kinda worth it.” Blue remarked, just as Adam shut his car door. Once they were all out of the cars; Adam looked around.

There was no one near them, or any other cars parked in the small, dirt paved lot. Adam had already been feeling sweat coming on. It did take a while for him to get going though, since he had always been prone to heat. Adam took a few seconds of admiring the view. They’d been almost half a mile away from one of the mountains he had seen during the drive.

“Hey, Parrish. Coming?” Adam looked down from tilting his head up and glanced over; seeing Ronan walking backwards, behind the others. In this angle, the sun was glistening just over Ronan’s buzzed head, and with this sight; Adam nodded subtly and joined them. Ronan turned forward again and walked alongside Adam down the dirt pathway.

By the seems of it, this was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

Hours later; the sun was saying goodbye slowly and for some reason, Adam and the rest were roaming a shallow cave. Well, from what he had seen, Adam would considered it shallow.

“So, do you guys do this..often?” Adam asked and his voice echoed subtly throughout the moist cavern walls.

“Often?” Gansey repeated and shrugged. “Yeah,” he confirmed with a grin highly detectable within his tone.

“We’ve got nothing better to do other than be cramped in Monmouth.” Ronan remarked after a few seconds. In the dull light they had etching in from the entrance of the cave; Adam could only see the silhouette of Ronan’s figure feet beside and ahead of him. To his left, Noah walked around slowly; wondering more than examining like Gansey or Blue. They seemed to have some specific interest.

“Are we in here for a reason?” Adam asked, and Gansey perked up a little at Adam’s tone.

“Not strictly, why?”

Adam looked up and slouched his shoulder shallowly. “Uh,” was all he managed before everyone’s eyes were on him. “It’s just, the cave walls; and me getting too far in here would be…” pausing for just a second, Adam smiled shamefully and dropped his head after looking to Gansey in the dull lighting. “Dangerous, I have the ability to seal the entrance, even by accident. My emotions take charge sometimes..” His voice was smaller now, yet he did hear a faint echo of his own words.

“Oh; um okay..” Gansey stood straight again and turned around, squinting to the sun’s glare as he grinned at Adam. “You can just head out with Noah or something, wait about ten minutes?” Was his suggestion and Adam looked over to Ronan when he decided to speak.

“I can head out with him, I’m pretty fuckin’ bored and Noah seems way more interested.” His finger pointed to Noah, who was already looking back to them and smiling. Adam nodded softly and stepped back, turning around before heading back out of the earthly structure.

When they were out of the cave, Adam mourned the dull lighting, because the brilliant rays the sun had were bleeding through his thin eyelids. “Is it true?” Adam opened his eyes and looked a little confused, moving his eyes from his feet to Ronan who was only about a meter away.

“What?” Adam asked and turned to stand at an angle that the sun wouldn’t be attacking his vision in. Yet he was also making sure he’d been facing Ronan.

“What you said just a second ago, to Gansey?”

“You mean about the collapsing thing?” Adam asked and got a nod from Ronan. Then Adam returned the motion in agreement, thinking for a few seconds. “Yeah, yes; it’s true. Why?”

“Never scares you?” Adam tilted his head in the slightest. “Never thought of being in a place and making it come down on you by “accident?” I mean, it _could_ kill you.” Ronan was wearing sunglasses; and Adam just realized this. He had been wondering why Ronan wasn’t contorting his face to squint or block his eyes. The glasses were rimmed with white plastic, and they seemed to be the expensive looking brand that cost more than anything in Adam’s wardrobe.

“Well, a lot of things to do with my ability could kill me. It’s just something I need to face.” Adam’s arms folded across his chest and his eyes were closing again as the sun was back in his eyes. His head dropped and this momentum stood before he heard the dirt shuffling beneath another’s feet. He glanced up to see Ronan closer, as close as he had been the day before when he had a bit of a freakout.

This was when he realized Ronan’s fingertips were pressing against his temples lightly. It was confusing at first, though Adam soon realized everything a few hues duller than before. Not because of the sun setting, but because of Ronan sliding the sunglasses he formerly suited over his eyes. Ronan’s hands moved away with his next set of words.

“You’re pretty fucking cryptic, Parrish. You know that, right?” Adam heard and smiled weakly, shrugging halfheartedly. Before he could respond or react any further, Adam was looking over to see the other three exit the cave.

“Perfect timing,” Blue remarked, and felt an arm around her waist loosely while Gansey stood beside her. Then they were all staring off the hill; to the sun that was setting into the forest line miles away.

After a few minutes, they were all heading back to the cars. Blue and Noah stood in the front with Adam, holding two flashlights to lead the way. Ronan and Gansey tagged along in the back and Gansey was the first to speak.

“How do you feel about Adam?” Gansey looked over and had a light grin plastered to his lips.

“How do you mean?” Ronan asked as they walked, listening to their feet crumble the compact dirt beneath them.

“Well,” Gansey began and huffed softly; keeping his voice soft. “I dunno, you just seem to have some attraction to him.” Before Ronan could open his mouth to speak, Gansey’s smile brightened. “Listen Ronan; as long as it doesn’t end up like it did last time, then I’m okay with it. Just--” Gansey looked from Ronan ahead to the back of Adam’s head. He’d been chatting with Blue. “Try not to make him uncomfortable. I think he’s dealing with enough already.”

“What the hell, Gansey? I’m not gonna-”

“Mhm, okay.” Gansey nodded after speaking before Ronan could finish his response. Ronan nudged him, and Gansey nudged him back; with a little more force and a light laugh to him.

Adam turned around while he walked; only to see Ronan and Gansey shoving and playing around with each other. Yet they were both smiling. Adam couldn’t help the light smile that came to his own thoughts and lips while he witnessed this. He had the sunglasses resting against the top of his head now, it being too dark and knowing it was only sensible to put them out of use past seven PM.

After a while, they were back in the small; mostly unused lot with their cars parked. Adam got in once Ronan had and shut the door behind him again. By now, the sun’s glare was replaced with a gloomy shine given off by the moonlight. With this light as a guide, Ronan reached over and plucked the sunglasses off of Adam’s head. Adam blinked once to this in sudden reaction, and he sat back in his seat shortly after it happened.

When the night drive began, Adam kept his head rested back and his eyes open. He looked out of the window and trailed his index and middle fingertips along his wrist and up a portion of his forearm. He kept this method up for about half an hour, of course blinking, breathing, thinking. He was actually deeply enveloped in thought, though.

“When you said you wish your dad was dead,” Adam came out of his thoughts and back into reality. He glanced over to listen. “What did you mean?” Ronan finished the question, and Adam took a few moments of silence to answer.

“I don’t know how much depth you’d want me to go in,” he responded and Ronan shrugged carelessly.

“I asked, so I’m ready for anything. Shoot.”

“Alright,” Adam murmured and sat up; only to sink back down into the seat again. He looked down to his lap; one hand resting on his leg and the other on the armrest aimlessly. “Before anything to do with the powers...abilities, whatever they’re called; I grew up in a bad household. I dealt with violence so much before this that I was strong enough for anything they tried hitting me with. Or at least I _thought_ that when this all took its first step into hell.”

“What do you mean?” Ronan asked and Adam looked out of the window again.

“My dad hit me, kicked me, bruised me. Whatever you want to call it.” Adam remarked after silence was held for a little while. “Of course when government officials asked where his son was, and that if he lied about not knowing he would be prosecuted...he threw me under the bus in _seconds_. It didn’t surprise me at all, though.”

“How long did he, you know; Hurt you?” Ronan asked, still in slight bewilderment to everything Adam just said. Gansey was right, Adam did have a lot to deal with to begin with.

“Since I could walk, maybe even before. I don’t know. All I know is that everything from my childhood is as low as it gets.” With a light shrug, Adam dropped his shoulders. Yet his whole figure flinched partially when he felt someone touch him. He looked over and saw a hand on him. A hand on his own. After a few seconds, Ronan had Adam’s hand in a grip and Adam felt like his chest was exhilarating so much it’d been on the brink of exploding.

It was all silence after that, and Ronan moved his hand only slightly to lace his fingers with Adam’s like loosely knit yarn. Adam didn’t object, mainly because his own thoughts were racing in twelve different directions; but he did happen to feel his face heat up. Which he dealt with by looking out of the window and resting his head back again. With his eyes closed, Adam finally let himself smile bashfully for a few mere seconds.

Adam could’ve sworn the drive back was five minutes compared to the first one.


	7. Chapter 7

Things at Monmouth were rolling smoothly. In Adam’s point of view, at least. 

A week after the hiking day, Adam was beginning to get comfortable. Only beginning, and it was barely visible that it’d been happening. Gansey was trying to console and help him with his powers. That part, that was not going as smoothly as other things.

Gansey would act like it was his fault Adam couldn’t control his strength and ability. When in all honesty, it was Adam who had issues keeping himself in line. Adam didn’t like when Gansey would work himself too hard about a problem, and it made him feel too needing. Which was why Adam said no to a lot of his offers.

It was pouring outside of Monmouth, and it was nearing midnight. Adam was lying down, attempting slumber on the bed- well, mattress that Ronan dreamt up for him. At least it _had_ been midnight the last time he asked Ronan; who was sitting up on his bed, back against the wall. He seemed to be in no rush to make himself fall asleep. Adam however, just wanted to fall asleep so his thoughts would quit eating him alive. Though he never really got exactly what he wanted, because one wrong thought down the railway; Adam sent the desk chair feet away from his bed across the room, having it hit the wall at an excessive speed.

It made both of them flinch and move their eyes to the source of the sound. Ronan was the one who found the light switch and flicked it on. Adam was starting to the damage he’d done. A small hole busted right into the already worn in wall of Ronan’s room. He looked to Ronan, then back to the chair.

“Sorry..” Adam remarked and dropped his head a little. “My mind can get a little crazy sometimes.” Was his explanation and Ronan raised an eyebrow.

Ronan sat down again, this time next to Adam on his bed. “Shit, so that’s what you mean? You can do that without even meaning to?” Adam looked from his hands in his lap to Ronan. He gave a slight nod and listened to Ronan heave out a light breath in sympathy. “That’s gotta be rough. Here I’m thinking my power’s struggling sometimes.” With his response, Ronan looked deep in thought. Adam just watched and shrugged after a few seconds.

“I don’t see what you’ve got to worry about.” Adam pointed out and Ronan smirked, lying horizontally on the bed. He rested his head on his hands and sighed as he looked up to the ceiling.

“Some weird shit happens when you’re asleep. That’s normal, yeah. I mean- it happens to everyone at least once. But, imagine waking up with your nightmare right beside you. Like- your biggest fear come to life. Reality, in the flesh. Waiting for you to wake up, just to kill you.” Adam kept his eyes on Ronan and it was only when silence fell that he rested back, lying next to Ronan and thinking about what he just said.

“Has that ever happened?” Adam asked and looked over, seeing Ronan looking up still. He was close, and Adam kept his head rested on it’s side; a light smile coming to his lips that he soon forced away.

“Once,” Ronan answered and Adam kept his eyes on the other while listening to his continuation. “I was still dating my ex, and he had the same ability as me. He taught me things about this power I never even knew about.” Adam raised an eyebrow to the first part. When _he_ was dropped as a pronoun. Yet he just grazed over that part and nodded softly.

“So you made a mistake once? So what?” Ronan glanced over and shook his head.

“More than once; I made the mistake of ever letting my ex live with us in the first place. He was a maniac.”

“Did he...die?” Adam asked, voice soft and almost reluctant due to the question at hand.

“No, he moved out; haven’t seen him since.” Adam froze up and Ronan moved his eyes to him; looking a little confused. “You alright?” He asked and watched while Adam blinked back into focus.

“Uh, yeah; fine.” He nodded after lying, sitting up partially and scooting away inches at a time. When he was almost a foot away from Ronan on the bed, Adam sat up fully.

“Really? Cause, you’re acting pretty damn weird.” Ronan remarked in an almost teasing tone, and Adam shrugged.

“I’m alright, claustrophobia gets me sometimes.” Ronan sat up as well.

“Okay,” Ronan sighed; stretching up his arms and Adam watched until he heard a dull crack of Ronan’s bones. It made him shiver and after this, Ronan continued speaking. “I know that’s a lie, but It’s too goddamn late for me to learn something new about you. So, I’ll wait until tomorrow to be stubborn as hell with you about it.” Adam watched Ronan get up and stood up with him. Ronan turned around. “What?” He asked and Adam hinted the slightest smile with his response.

“Could we take a walk?”

“It’s _pouring_ ,” Ronan looked out the single, small window he had in the room; seeing the rain beat against it relentlessly. Adam shrugged.

“I can use my mind to move the rain; or at least I think I can.” He explained and Ronan rolled his eyes, before turning around and falling to sit on his own bed this time. “Please?” Adam asked again and folded his arms. “It helps calm my system.” Ronan listened to Adam and a smirk played to his thin, pale lips.

“Fine then, let’s go.” Standing up, Ronan walked to his door and swung it open. Adam looked at it quickly; eyes widening and the door froze. Ronan looked back to him and laughed quietly. “What was that for?”

“You’re gonna wake someone else up.” Adam explained and Ronan sighed with a grin to his lips.

“I can almost promise you Gansey’s wide awake, and that Noah’s wondering somewhere outside. He likes the rain. Also, Blue’s the heaviest sleeper known to man, or known to _me_. So I think you’re good, man.” Adam listened while walking out of the room with ronan. They were both in the same clothing they lounged in all day; and Adam was wearing some clothes Ronan let him borrow or have within the first few days.

They were outside of Monmouth in about a minute and Ronan shut the door. Adam looked up and felt nothing on him. Yet he turned around and saw Ronan staring at him expectantly. Then he noticed the raindrops hitting Ronan’s buzzed head and shoulders at an excessive speed. They stared at each other in the dull light for a few moments and after this, Ronan realized, The rain was no longer hitting him, it was curving it’s path to hit the ground inches around him instead. Just like it had been around Adam.

“You can do that without focusing?” Ronan’s tone was hinting of some sort of impressive manner. Adam just shrugged and nodded with the light momentum. “That’s pretty fucking cool.” This made Adam smile in his thoughts, but he just nodded in reality.

“I guess,” then they were walking; and Adam didn’t know where. All he knew was that Ronan stood less than a foot away, walking at the same pace.

It took about five minutes of walking for Adam to speak up.

“Are you dating anyone now?” Ronan heard the question and blinked, looking to Adam with confusion plastered to his face quickly.

Adam copied the confusion for a moment, and then felt his cheeks heating up. This was when his sliver of focus needed for blocking the rain crashed and they were getting soaked.

“No-, no that’s not why I’m asking…” He stammered and Ronan stayed silent, letting his perplextion speak through facial expressions. Yet when Adam didn’t say anything else, they stopped walking and Ronan responded.

“Why are you asking, then?” Adam took a second, before once again keeping the rain from hitting them.

“On the way to the mountains,” he began and met eyes with Ronan. It was almost too dark to see anything, and the clouds shadowing over the moon was making it even gloomier. “When we stopped to get gas...you left your phone in the car and it went off..”

“You looked at my messages?” Ronan asked and Adam nodded. It made Ronan laugh once. “That’s what you’re scared about? Me getting mad because you looked through my phone?” Adam sighed and shook his head.

“You didn’t let me finish..” Adam’s voice went from soft and apologetic to quite sharp and demanding; yet he calmed himself down during his next set of words. “The message, it was for me. I remember it saying something _to_ me. Whoever sent it, they knew I would read it; and respond.”

“Oh, so you didn’t just read them. You responded?” Adam nodded. “Who was it?” Adam shrugged. “How do you not know?” Adam went to speak, Ronan cut him off. “What was the number?”

“It said it was an unidentified number.” Was Adam’s final answer and he folded his arms; rubbing against the side of one arm slowly in an anxious manner. “They said that I needed to stay away from you; or that the police wouldn’t be my only problem. I don’t know the exact words, I can’t remember.” That was a lie, Adam remember it word for word. He just didn’t want to push it.

Although  he saw Ronan staring at him, eyes wider than before by just a little. Adam watched his emotions travel from confusion to realization. The bad kind of realization that was usually the result of figuring out something horribly wrong happened. “Did they say their name?” Adam shook his head to Ronan’s question. “Did they say _anything_ else?” Once again, Adam shook his head a few times.

“I’m sorry I responded; they just said to and I was worried something might’ve happened if I-”

“Come on,” Ronan began walking back to Monmouth; and Adam watched him. His focus on Ronan so much that the rain was pouring on himself, and there had been a large, wide and open radius where rain was not falling around the other. Adam felt raindrops rolling across and down the skin of his face; his hair sticking to his forehead as well. It took a minute, but he eventually joined Ronan and they were soon back in Monmouth.   
When they were on the second floor, Adam stood still and watched Ronan pace around slowly.

“What’s the matter?” Gansey’s voice came from across the room and he stood with one earbud hanging down; the other still in his ear. Ronan paused and looked over his shoulder; sighing out one, indistinctly mumbled word.

“I’m sorry, what?” Gansey plucked the other earbud out of his ear and tossed his phone down onto the couch.

“Kavinsky.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Ronan, take a few breaths.” Gansey informed as he stopped his friend from pacing around the room. “Tell me everything,” this was more of an order than a question; and Ronan was still frantically comprehending his way through all of what just happened himself.

Adam’s eyes moved to the watch on Gansey’s wrist, the hand had been on Ronan’s shoulder. It was now somewhere around one-thirty in the morning and here they stood, wide awake on the second floor of Monmouth.

“Ronan, tell me.” Gansey asked again and before he spoke, he’d given a firm but quick shake to the other’s shoulders.   
  
“Kavinsky.” Ronan repeated and Gansey nodded once.

“Yeah, you already said that. What do you _mean_ , what did he do?” Gansey was staring intently towards Ronan, basically paying no mind to Adam until Ronan finished responding.

“Last week on the hike, Adam was left alone in the BMW and my phone was there. Someone, as in _Kavinsky_ knew he was there, and knew that we were there too. He’s watching us, dammit I knew we should’ve-”

“Adam, what did he say?” Gansey cut Ronan off and took a hand from one of Ronan’s shoulders away. He pressed his index finger and thumb to his chin in thought and Adam had his eyes on Gansey.

“Kavinsky..?” Adam received a nod and he continued, “he told me that if I didn’t stay away from Ronan, that the police wouldn’t be my only problem anymore. I didn’t respond after that, because Ronan got back in the car.”

“Do you think he’s literally stalking us? You think he’s still with his group? What about-”

“Ronan, give me a minute.” Gansey took his other hand away and looked to Adam. “What did he mean if you _didn’t_ stay away from Ronan?”

“I- I don’t, I wasn’t sure what-” Adam stammered a little before he paused. “I don’t know, I had just met Ronan the day before, I didn’t think much of him.”

“He could just be jealous,” Gansey remarked and Ronan blinked once.

“Jealous? Of what, Adam?” Ronan’s finger pointed to Adam with his following question and Adam looked at them both with perplextion painted on his face. “God, he’s the most insane bastard I’ve ever-”

“But _are_ you two dating?” Gansey asked and Adam only comprehended the question when Ronan had been denying it. “How would Kavinsky have known, within the first day of you getting here? How did he even figure out..” He was asking questions to himself now and Adam was still flustered majorly. So, he averted his gaze down to his feet and crossed his arms.  “You don’t have his number anymore, do you?” Gansey asked and looked up to Ronan.

“No, I blocked it.” Gansey nodded to the answer. “Why?”

Gansey sighed gently and shrugged off Ronan’s curiosity. “I don’t know what he could want..” 

After he said this, Ronan rolled his eyes. “Gansey, it’s clear this is about me. Is it not?” Adam saw Ronan look at him.

In response, Adam shrugged a little. “I don’t even know who we’re talking about..” his voice softened and Gansey sighed.

“Ronan’s ex.”

“The one who- went crazy or something?” Both of the other males were nodding and looking back to Adam. “Why can’t you just ignore him?” 

“He’s persistent, and capable of _much_ more than we thought at first. I don’t think we can deal with him again. Back then, it was just me Ronan and Noah...he’s got many more angles to hit us at..” Drifting off a little, Gansey took a breath and ran fingers through his hair; only to grip a light fist at the back of his head.

Yet even Gansey’s breathing faded away into the silence once they heard some sort of alarm go off. Adam could’ve been wrong, but he felt like that was the same sound Ronan’s phone emitted a week before. This time, it was reoccurring.

So, Ronan walked into his room and got his phone. When he got back to the doorway of his room, his face read of some sort of confusion racing along his face. Adam watched and before he could ask what had been the matter; Gansey stepped ahead.

“Who is it?” 

“Who the hell do you think?” Ronan hissed, mainly to his own thoughts as he answered the call. Adam’s heart sunk when the ringing stopped. He didn’t feel good about what was to come. Adam saw Gansey look the same way; though stress was noticeable within his expression. Nothing about this stressed Adam, but it seemed to strain some part of Gansey.

“So, I see you’re catching up?” Ronan heard come through the phone into his ear. The voice was familiar to him, so much that his free hand gripped a light fist in the thin fabric of his shirt. “Come on, I know you’re there.” Ronan didn't answer. “Talk to me, Ronan.”

“I can’t fucking believe you,” was all Ronan finally gave which made Gansey perk up.

“What did he say?” Gansey mouthed and Ronan watched him. Though all of his focus was aimed towards what came from the phone. His eyes were blank and had been the second a voice came from the other end of the piece of technology.

“Can’t fucking believe I _what_ , Lynch?” Ronan’s lips twitched slightly and only Adam noticed.

“Leave us alone, and never call this number again, K.” Ronan said, sudden simplicity through his whole system. After this he hung up and Adam watched as Ronan looked back to Gansey. Gansey, who was staring already, raised an eyebrow for the summarization from Ronan. “I don’t know, I don’t know Gansey. He’s gonna either leave us the hell alone or hit us harder.”

Gansey listened and he fought a frown while responding. “I’m sure it’s just jealousy, he’s feisty like that. He won’t repeat what he did before. Just calm down, alright?” Again they all fell silent to a light hearted ringing tone.

Ronan looked down to his phone, seeing his phone lighting up with a message. The number no longer claimed it’d been unidentified. It read clearly:

_“Kavinsky.”_

Ronan’s eyes narrowed, and just as he read the message, they widened to a practical width.

_“Come on, babe. You know I’m not that easy to get rid of.”_

He showed the message to Gansey, and then Gansey let Adam see. Adam stared at where the phone screen was after it was pulled away. He looked down again though, and slouched his shoulders. He only looked back up when the phone went off again.

_“Catcha later. (;”_

“So, is anyone actually going to tell me _what_ this guy did?” Adam finally asked and got the attention of both Ronan and Gansey.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Most of it happened during high school,” Ronan began the story, and Gansey had already sat down on the couch.

“It’s a bit of a lengthy story.” Was all Gansey said, patting next to him for Adam. Adam nodded and sat down, although he kept his eyes on Ronan.

“Me, Gansey and Noah were the only three here. Blue showed up a few months before we got rid of him.” As Ronan continued, his pacing was slow and steady around the room. Adam watched him move, and listened to him speak. Like he was obligated. “He showed up, and honestly; I’ll be blunt. We slept together after about two weeks of “Dating.” Of course, dating to me _then_ was seeing someone more frequently than I do others. Gansey liked to call it “young love,” I liked, and still like to call it the dumbest goddamned mistake I ever made.”

Gansey smiled a little. “You’re confusing him, Ronan.” His voice mused towards Ronan; who stopped and shrugged. “Simplicity,” Gansey cocked his head up subtly with his single worded remark.

Adam saw as Ronan looked from Gansey to him; and he stared back. “Let’s just get it out there that Kavinsky is the craziest motherfucker you could ever meet, alright? I just didn’t think through my damn plans. I was “in love,” or whatever.” A set of put on air quotations came with the set of words; and Ronan did not sound pleased with himself. This was obviously something he deeply regretted. “We had a stable relationship, and I’m not gonna lie, I fucking loved it. It fell apart though. Just like almost every high school relationship does. Kavinsky just took it too personally, and-- he took the chance to hurt me.”

“He hurt you?” Adam asked and raised an eyebrow; suddenly more intrigued.

“Not physically,” Gansey interjected and sat up slightly as he spoke; resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“He had to take things to the next level.” Ronan took lead of the conversation again and Adam was once again keeping all of his focus on the other. “I have a brother-- who, at the time was around fifteen; sixteen maybe. I had just recently started cutting out Kavinsky after telling him “We’re done” or whatever the hell I said to end things between us. Fourth of July came along, and if you knew Kavinsky; then you’d know how pumped he got for that one night.” Gansey nodded along with his words, agreeing with every one of them.

“What did he do?” Adam asked when Ronan had begun pacing yet again.

“Ronan?” Gansey spoke up, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Damnit,” Ronan spat softly to himself and Adam sat up with the hastily given response. “He could try it again, what he did with Matthew.”

“Okay, come on; Ronan he’s older now. Matthew can handle himself even _if_ K got to him.” Gansey remarked in reassurement.

“Yes okay, but what if he _can’t_ , Gansey?” Ronan was taking out his phone again with this response and Adam saw him dial in digits quickly.

“Ronan,” Gansey stood and stopped him by gripping his wrist lightly. “Calm down, Kavinsky’s not _always_ a step ahead of us. I’ve got something he doesn’t.” Two fingers pressed against Gansey’s temple and he offered Ronan a smile. Yet they both looked alarmed when Gansey’s phone went off from the couch. Gansey looked over, seeing Adam staring at it too. “What does it say?”

Adam picked up the phone and opened it from the lock screen. After this he read out the message that said:

_“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong; Gansey.”_

The grip Gansey had on Ronan’s wrist tightened in the slightest. Ronan pried the hand off light heartedly. Both of them stared blankly to Adam, even after the message was read. Gansey narrowed his eyes slowly after he comprehended the message. “Give me the phone,” he murmured, taking the item from Adam with a snatching manner.

“Gansey, don’t.” Ronan retorted to Gansey’s typing. Adam saw him hit send and his responding message bubble up in their chat. After a few seconds, Ronan sighed. “What did you send to him, Gansey?”

“That he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Adam blinked softly and slouched a little. His exhaustion was just barely getting to him at this point. “He’s typing,” Gansey remarked and Adam raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t the best with texting or phones in general, but he was able to understand the basics.

_“I know just as much as you, Dick. Maybe even more; if I’m lucky.”_ Was the next text that Gansey let Ronan see from over his shoulder. This was when his phone shut off. The screen was black and when Gansey tried to turn it back on, it wouldn’t budge.

Adam sat up a little. “What’s the matter?” He asked and heard Ronan give a throaty groan. Adam looked away from Gansey and the phone to Ronan; only to find him walking across the room and back. He seemed to be on the verge of punching a wall and screaming, maybe both. Probably both.

“Should I wake Blue?” Gansey asked and looked over his shoulder. “Where’s Noah? Have either of you seen him?”

Before Ronan or Adam could answer, another voice came into view. “I’m here,” Noah called and walked into the room from the stairwell. “I’ve just been strolling.” Gansey nodded.

“Okay, okay.” He looked down to his phone; tossing it onto the couch. “It’s dead, which is weird because I had just been charging it. It was close to ninety percent.” Ronan watched him talk and Adam kept his eyes on Ronan. Adam stood up when the phone fell on the cushion next to him. “Christ, why can’t Kavinsky just learn when to stop?” Gansey asked himself, and Noah looked confused.

“Kavinsky?” He asked and his whole figure flickered to death and back to life as he asked the one-worded question. He got consistent nods from all three of them and Adam’s nod was just a bit slower than Ronan and Gansey’s.

“Gansey, what are we going to do?” Ronan asked and saw Gansey stand up stiffer for a second.

“I have no clue, Ronan. I don’t even know what he’s playing at. He could pull anything at this point..” Gansey’s tone was brought down a bit during his response and Adam saw all of their expressions looming. Silence was held in the room, until a loud slam had been heard.

It was the door to Ronan’s room. It had slammed shut and Adam looked to the source of the sound. Guessing it was him, he sighed gently. “I’m sorry,” he met eyes with Ronan for a second again and shrugged loosely. “Sorry,” he repeated and Gansey kept his eyes on where the door shut.

“Defense,” was the only responding word that fell from Gansey’s lips and everyone had their eyes on him instead. “None of us could do things like that, not before Adam..” he looked over to Adam and pointed a finger at him.

“Uh, what?” Adam looked towards Gansey this time.

“Yeah, sure Kavinsky and Ronan had those...weird things in their dreams together, Noah can dissipate from danger, Blue’s got no way to hide and neither do I…” Again, Gansey was speaking to himself. “Adam, Adam can defend himself; his mind must know how to react and what to do-”

“Gansey, you’re losing us.” Ronan informed him, Gansey grinned.

“You, you’re pretty lucky.” His finger was pointed to Adam again. Adam stared ahead to him and blinked softly.

“What do you mean?” Adam perked up from slouching down again and looked to his left. Noah was gone again. The conversation must have gotten too much for him or something. He looked back to Gansey and saw Ronan crossing his arms; waiting for an explanation as well.

“Kavinsky can’t fight Adam’s power. Not from what I’ve seen- from both of them actually.” Ronan looked quite shocked.

“You’re saying that Adam’s our key to scaring him off?” Gansey nodded. “What the hell? No, no Adam could get hurt. I mean- Kavinsky’s fucking crazy who- who knows what he can do.” Ronan protested and Adam stared to the both of them, Gansey kept his eyes on Ronan though.

“He’s just going to hurt us again if we don’t-” Ronan cut Gansey off with more protesting and Adam watched, listening for a few moments.

“No,” Adam began, making them both shut their mouths. “It’s alright, I haven’t been hurt while defending myself; not yet. Gansey’s right, he could try to hurt us. Whoever this guy is, or wherever he tries to hit us; I could be there to help out. He only started this because of me, anyways.” Adam spoke as if this didn’t matter, and that Kavinsky wasn’t as dangerous as he’d been put out to be.

“Don’t say that, he’s been an ass like this since the second we split up.” Ronan retorted, and Adam furrowed his eyebrows indistinctly to the harshness of it.

“Who knows, Ronan. He may not even try to hurt us; but we’ve got someone here to help _if_ he does.” Gansey attempted reassurement, but it still seemed like Ronan wasn’t going to have it. “I feel like you need to get some rest, we’ll think more about this tomorrow,” he placed a hand on Ronan’s shoulder in order to comfort him subtly. Adam watched Ronan nod and Gansey repeat the momentum. Then, Gansey was gone; into the room that Blue slept in as well. He shut the door behind him, and Adam looked to Ronan once it had shut.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay,” Adam shrugged with his words, and Ronan stared at him.

“What if you do get hurt, though?”

“Well, I’ve learned how to take a hit, Lynch.” Adam nodded once after responding, stepping away and offering the smallest smile, a tired, bleak one. “Gansey’s right, you should get some rest.” With this, he left the room, when at Ronan’s door; he looked over his shoulder to see Ronan unmoving. Yet he was looking back, staring in return. Adam kept the eye contact for a few seconds, before heading into Ronan’s room further. 

Adam was asleep just after minutes after lying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos or just reading in general, means a lot! <3


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning in Monmouth was rough, if Adam were being completely honest. Nothing got physical or anything of that sort; but there was large amount of bickering in some of the conversations. Mainly Blue or Gansey with Ronan. Adam said nothing unless he was asked too and just observed everything. They all seemed to have distinct experience with Kavinsky, everyone but Adam. Not to mention the more they spoke about him, the more of a dangerous figure Adam pictured in his head.  

“Gansey,” Blue finally heaved out with a sigh, and raised a hand to press two fingers between her eyes. Gansey sat up on the couch before he stood up. Blue looked like she was in some sort of distress, Adam was a bit concerned as well. He wondered why she was straining herself about this. Maybe it was some aftermath of the power she wielded.

“We’re gonna go for a drive,” Gansey began and took Blue’s hand, walking with her to the stairwell. He looked back to Ronan and said, “don’t stay too worried.”

Ronan was listening, but just watched them both leave. Noah hadn’t been seen since their conversation the night before where he briefly showed up. So; once Blue and Gansey were gone, Adam and Ronan were the only ones left in the room.

“This is ridiculous,” Ronan huffed as he fell to sit on the couch. Adam had still been standing and watched Ronan do this. “I can’t fucking believe he’s doing this, making us worry to his extent. He knows exactly what he’s doing too.”

Adam sat next to Ronan and looked over to him. “Was what he did that bad?” Ronan listened to his question and nodded almost right as he finished asking it. “Could you tell me about it?” He asked after a few seconds; and this was when they made eye contact that held up.

“He almost killed my brother.” Ronan said after a few moments, voice melo and toned. “Kavinsky drank, a lot. He also did drugs. Some of them I heard of people in high school doing; and others, I had no clue what the hell they were.” Adam listened and heard how Ronan’s tone was strained in a way he hadn’t heard yet. “Fourth of July was something he was so excited about, and he wanted me to be there with him. Which was why he went crazy when I broke up with him a week before the fourth.”

“How did he almost kill your brother?” Adam asked, and Ronan looked over to him again. When Ronan didn’t speak; Adam moved his hand over to place atop Ronan’s that was on his knee. To this, Ronan turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers together. “I mean- you don’t need to tell me, if you don’t want to.” He added, voice much more soft.

“No, it’s okay. It was just a dick move of him to pull.” Adam was listening but kept his eyes on their hands; seeing pale skin twined with tan  skin. He kept his eyes on their hands before moving up; seeing the pale skin had one long, vertical faded mark up the forearm. Blinking a few times, Adam tried to pass it off as seeing things, but when he could still see the mark visibly; it was clear this was a scar. So, he had questions flooding his mind, and when Ronan said his name he didn’t focus back.

“Adam?” The second time Ronan asked made Adam blinked once more back into reality and look at him. Adam made a soft sound to acknowledge he heard Ronan this time.

“Yeah?” He asked and looked back up to Ronan’s face; eyes darting around Ronan’s features.

“You weren’t responding.” Ronan gave a soft and noticeable squeeze to Adam’s hand and this caused Adam to stutter beneath his breath with his response.

“I-, guess this is just worrying me- just a little.” Adam shrugged and looked down to his own lap this time. “Continue the story,” he murmured out after a few seconds.

Ronan did as told and sat back a little on the couch. “Kavinsky knew I was ignorant, when it came to the drugs he had. All of those damn things he pulled out of his dreams..” Ronan saw Adam looking a little worried, still. It was like he hadn’t stopped looking like that since his arrival and the talk of some madman after not only everyone living in Monmouth but _him_ was clearly not helping. Which was why Ronan’s hand that was gripping Adam’s moved around his shoulder. After this, Ronan was tugging Adam to lean against him and it was almost like Adam’s head fit perfectly to rest on his shoulder.

Adam didn’t pull away. He went with it and closed his eyes; sighing gently and situating himself to be more comfortable. “He drugged my brother after snatching him. Still don’t know what the hell he gave Matthew, but Kavinsky called me that night. He threatened me if I didn’t go out and party or whatever with him, he’d do...well, bad shit to my brother.” Adam untangled their fingers and moved the hand over to take a hold of Ronan’s other hand. The one that wasn’t around him.

“Is that all?” Adam asked and Ronan shook his head.

“I finally went, only to get my brother back. Kavinsky was a master at our power. He dreamt up larger things. Cars were the one thing he was obsessive over. He dreamt up the same car, so many goddamn times. Little did I know Matthew was in one of them..” Adam’s grip got the slightest bit tighter at the end of Ronan’s sentence. “He’s fucking crazy..” Ronan finally huffed out and Adam moved his head a bit so his face was hidden in Ronan’s shirt. Ronan lingered the smell of gasoline and Adam kind of liked it. “I did get my brother out, at like-the last damn second though. He could’ve been dead if I didn’t get to him when I did.” Adam looked up to Ronan for a second.

It was all silent after this and Adam only spoke up when a question rose in his head. “What do you think he’s going to do this time?”

“No clue,” Ronan sighed out and Adam felt his chest sink down before rising again. “I don’t give a fuck what Gansey says, if he directly tries to mess with us; you’re not gonna be the one to “defend” us.” This was when Adam sat up again and looked to Ronan, looking down to their hands that were still loosely holding each other.

“Ronan, if I weren’t here, then he wouldn’t be messing with you guys in the first place..” Adam pulled his hand away slowly and sat up fully. He looked back to Ronan’s face again and sighed when Ronan shook his head once or twice.

“Us, Adam.” Adam perked up slightly in confusion, as if asking him to explain. “Not “you guys,” you’re one of us, now. We’re not gonna use you as a damn meat shield no matter how foolproof it seems. Kavinsky could really hurt us, he- he’s just always been spontaneous like that and I was the dumbass who thought it was the cherry on top of his personality. If anything, _I_ should be out there, finding him and keeping him away.”

Adam didn’t respond, he felt as if he couldn’t. He didn’t know what to say to that. It was obvious he could be something of a “meat shield” for Monmouth. Although It was also obvious that Ronan didn’t like this plan.

Gansey was back within an hours mark; and when he walked back in; Adam was sitting next to Ronan in silence. Ronan had occupied himself with music and Adam occupied himself with his own thoughts. Blue walked in after Gansey and pulled her hood off of her head. Her shoulders and upper arms were somewhat soaked with what Adam assumed was rain. This was when he finally realized the pattering on the roof had been rain the whole time.

“Hey, Adam. Are you alright?” Blue asked and slid off the light jacket. She tossed it on the back of the couch behind Ronan and Ronan took off his headphones to listen. Gansey put his car keys in his back pockets and raised an eyebrow to Adam’s shrug of an answer.

“Just have a headache, that’s all.” Blue huffed softly.

“Sorry, we don’t have any medication here. We can’t exactly pay for over the counter stuff.” To her response, Adam nodded.

“No, it’s alright.” He looked over to Ronan for a second and sat up again. “I’m probably just going to rest for a while..” His voice softened in the slightest and Ronan watched him get up and leave the room. Gansey looked from the door that just shut to Ronan.

“What happened?” He asked and Ronan began to slide his headphones on fully again.

“No clue,” he mumbled and sat back on the couch, head resting on his hands while he listened to music. The music emitting loud enough for Gansey and Blue to hear. Blue looked over to Gansey and crossed her arms. Gansey shrugged and smiled a little; walking out of the room with her to leave Ronan be.

* * *

Hours after everyone separated in Monmouth for a bit of calm dispersion; Adam exited his and Ronan’s room. He looked around, expecting to see more than Noah in the room. Noah sat on the couch, messing with something too small and discrete for Adam to pay much mind to. “Where’re Blue and Gansey?” Adam’s voice toned in it’s slight exhaustion and he did catch Noah’s attention because of it.

“You sound different,” Noah remarked and Adam blinked once in response. Then Noah looked around and gave a light shrug. “I don’t know, though. He wasn’t in here when I came in.”

Adam nodded and stood straight again from slouching slightly. He headed towards the room Blue and Gansey were in. He knocked twice and heard a voice from inside of the room. “Come in!” It was Blue, and so Adam opened the door. As expected, he did not see Ronan. He saw Blue sitting with Gansey on the bed. They were watching something on Gansey’s phone and acting rather close. Assuming that was normal, Adam just sighed gently with his question.

“Did Ronan go somewhere?” Gansey sat up to the question after comprehending it. It only took him a second to think of his answer, though.

“Not that I know of. Why, is he gone?” Blue paused what they had been watching while Gansey had been answering and averted her eyes up to Adam again.

“Is your head alright?” She asked and Adam nodded.

“Yeah, better.” He murmured and looked back to Gansey; who had his phone back. He was pulling up some other program on it. Then he saw Ronan’s picture on the screen and watched the phone move to Gansey’s ear. Moments later he pulled the object away.

“Huh, no answer; and either his phone is dead or he declined my call.” Gansey locked his phone again and set it down on the bed. “Do you know where he went?” He asked Adam after looking back up. He saw Adam shake his head.

“N-o, I just woke up.” Adam only stopped shaking his head after speaking and watched Gansey huff out gently.   
  
“He could have just went for a drive. He seemed pretty stressed earlier.” Blue remarked and Gansey nodded to agree. Adam watched the both of them for a few moments before taking his hand away from the door knob.   
  
“I guess that could be true,” he nodded once. He didn’t believe it, though. Ronan was not just taking a drive and he didn’t know why but he just couldn’t agree with something as simple as that. That was proven right to him when Noah walked up behind him holding something.

“Why’d you call Ronan’s phone?” He asked and held up the piece of technology. It read that there was one missed call from Gansey and from where Adam could see, a few other notifications. He took the phone from Noah’s hand and read who the message had been from. What he read shocked him enough to unplug the headphones that had been plugged into the phone and hurdle them across the room mentally.

“What?” Gansey asked and sat up, both motions quick in reaction to Adam’s shock.

“He was messaging Kavinsky..” Adam handed the phone to Noah again. Noah flickered away and Adam saw him appear next to Blue. He handed the phone to Blue and all of them listened to  her read the messages. She read a few out and Adam only paid attention to a few of them. 

_“Tell me where you are,”_ read one of Ronan’s texts.

_“That would only ruin the fun, Lynch.”_ Was Kavinsky’s response.

Moments after, Blue read out the last message from Kavinsky.

_“See you there. (;"_


	11. Chapter 11

The sudden silence that came with Ronan pulling his keys from the BMW’s ignition sent a chill down his spine.

He was out of the car right when the engine shut itself off and slammed the door to make sure it’d been shut fully. Looking ahead, Ronan ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth idly while taking in the sight. The sight of his ex standing feet away, leaning against the hood of his car and staring right back. Ronan saw that he had a new pair of white rimmed sunglasses to replace the ones he left behind at Monmouth. They were covering his eyes and it made Ronan wonder yet again why he needed them in such dark lighting. 

Seeing him again reminded Ronan of how much his curiosity could eat his thoughts alive. Oddly though, this was only something that occurred with Kavinsky.

“Didn’t think you’d be coming.” Kavinsky was the first to speak up.

“Well; if I’m being completely fucking honest, I didn’t want to come.” He got a slight wince from Kavinsky in response and Ronan watched the other move.

“Harsh, Lynch.” Kavinsky pointed out in response and stood himself up straight. “Guess you haven’t changed.” 

“I bet you’d know,” Ronan cocked his head up and crossed his arms. “How’ve you been keeping up with us, Kavinsky?” Every time Kavinsky stepped closer, Ronan stepped back. He wasn’t going to let anything happen here. Anything that wasn’t needed. When Kavinsky didn’t answer, Ronan rolled his eyes. “K, tell me. _Now_ , I don’t have time for any goddamn games.”

“Well, you better make time.” Kavinsky stopped in his slow steps and a wicked smirk grew to his lips. “‘Cause I’m not feeling the idea of me telling you something,” he began and moved his hands from the left to the right visibly. As if he’d been moving something in reality. “Then you leaving me, _again_.”  Ronan froze to his last word and ground his teeth to keep his mouth shut and stay silent overall.

“How about we--” Kavinsky began and saw Ronan raise an eyebrow. The grin was slowly coming to Kavinsky’s lips again and Ronan was debating on whether he was in love with it or wanting to slap it off. “Play a game?”

* * *

Adam was sat in the passenger seat of the Camaro. He was informed by Gansey they called it “the Pig,” which he found odd but went with it. It was dark out, and all that lit the road were dim and dying out street lights. Noah and Blue stayed at Monmouth. Gansey told Blue to stay and make sure no one got there while they’d been gone. He left Ronan’s phone for her to call from. Gansey seemed to always be a step ahead of, well, everything.

“Do you know where he is?” Adam asked after a little while; looking over to Gansey who kept his eyes on the road.

“I’ve got a few ideas.” Was his answer and Adam raised an eyebrow. “Did you grow up in Henrietta?” Gansey looked over to catch Adam nodding. “What made you come back?” Adam kept his eyes on Gansey.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if I were you- I wouldn’t come near this place. It was clearly flooded with police and other authorities.” Gansey explained and saw Adam comprehending this response.

“I-, it’s the only place I know the way around. If I were walking into some town blindly; well, I don’t know...I guess I was just scared of getting lost.” He saw Gansey look a little confused while focusing on driving. “If I got lost, I wouldn’t know where to go and hide. I wouldn’t know- they’d find me easily. Noah was the only thing that saved me. I was so close to being caught again and being taken to God knows where.” Gansey’s fists tightened on the wheel and Adam saw his expression. It was on the brink of fear.

“What did they do to you when you were in the hospital?” Gansey asked and Adam looked ahead again. He slouched down in his seat and stayed silent. “In the institution, what did they do?” Gansey repeated the question.

“Yeah, I heard you the first time.” Adam murmured and shrugged a little. “I can barely remember with the amount of drugs they had me on. Most of what I saw was blurry or completely black. They were doing-- something. I can’t remember, it was almost like they’d been _copying_ things that were inside of my head.”

“Did they call it “fragmenting” by any chance?” Gansey asked and Adam nodded softly. “Yeah, they tried that with me. Did they get it to work?” Now Adam had been shaking his head.

“They couldn’t, I mean- I broke out in under a week but it was a _long_ week.” Adam’s voice softened slightly and he sat up when the car had been slowing down. They seemed to be in a parking lot that was vacant. Adam looked out of the window and saw a large building. He looked back over to Gansey. “Where-”

“Aglionby, our old high school.” Gansey cut Adam off and pressed his foot down on the gas pedal again. Harder this time and they left the parking lot in their dust.

“Wait, you went to school there?” Adam asked and turned his head back to catch a glimpse of the “school” at the last second. Then he saw Gansey nod once or twice.

“All of high school. It’s where me and Ronan first met, where Ronan met and dated Kavinsky.” Gansey sighed out with the end of his words and closed his eyes for half a second. “I was hoping they’d be here. Now I know they could only be one other place.” With a few weak shakes of his head, Gansey seemed to drive a little faster than he had been before. He kept a harsh focus on the road, though. Although Adam was still a bit worried as to where they’d been going.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“A game?” Ronan echoed and Kavinsky’s lips curled into a grin to just this. 

“A game,” confirmed Kavinsky and they kept a stare for seconds. Ronan scoffed softly as if to tell Kavinsky to get on with it. “I tell you something, you tell me something. If you back out, there will be forfeits.” Kavinsky’s hand came up to fixate his sunglasses and he smirked to how Ronan looked very unsure.

“Fine,” Ronan remarked and stepped ahead. “Me first, though.” Kavinsky nodded once, crossing his arms and listening to Ronan’s first question. “How’ve you been keeping up with everything at Monmouth?”

“How do you think?” Kavinsky began and laughed once. “Can’t you remember anything, Lynch?”

“All I remember is that you were a sneaky son of a bitch. Now answer the goddamned question.” Ronan’s voice rose just a little.

“Oh-” Kavinsky grinned and stepped closer. “Well if you _must_ fucking know; cameras and also- I’ve been keeping up through your phone camera. How else would I know what you and Adam have been doing?” Kavinsky tilted his head a little, crooked smile stuck to his lips.

“You’ve gotta be fucking _kidding_.” Ronan groaned a little, laughing once; it being a sharp and relentless sound. “Goddamn, the last thing I would’ve taken you as was a jealous stalker.”

“The last?” Kavinsky asked and hummed. “I would’ve guessed jealous stalker was a strong third or fourth assumption.” Kavinsky smirked a little. “My turn now, though.” Ronan went to say something but Kavinsky cut him off. “No, it’s my turn. Give me that, Lynch.” Silence was held for a second. “Have you told him?” Ronan narrowed his eyes and Kavinsky rolled his behind sunglasses. “Don’t fucking play dumb with me. Have you told Adam that you like him?”

“What are you _talking_ about, K?” Ronan raised a hand to run over his buzzed head and he listened to Kavinsky laugh. His laugh hadn’t changed and when Ronan closed his eyes he felt like he’d been taken back to one of those high school nights.

“You think I can’t fucking see? The way you act with him? It’s the same goddamn way you acted with me. You’re probably thinking about “What will I say to Adam when I see him later?” or “how can I make Adam happy today?” right, fucking, now.” Kavinsky’s words only made Ronan more nauseated and he just scoffed a little.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Kavinsky. You aren’t going to do that shit again, get in my head; make me _think_ what you want.” Ronan paused and took a breath. “My turn,” Kavinsky was quick to cut him off.

“No, you didn’t answer the damn question.” Ronan rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to have to make up forfeits yet, Lynch.”

“Fine, damn.” Ronan murmured under his breath and looked back from his feet to Kavinsky with a scrunched nose. “No, Kavinsky. I _haven’t_ told Adam anything that you’re assuming I would need to tell him. We’re just giving him a place to stay. That’s. All.” Although saying this now, it made Ronan wonder if that really was all to say about Adam. He remembered the drive back from the hike and the moment they shared just hours before. He wasn’t usually that open to contact with others. Not since Kavinsky. “My turn, now.”

“Shoot,” Kavinsky cocked his head lightly.

Ronan couldn’t speak before they both heard another car engine within reach. It was good they parked on the side, because Ronan was just assuming that it was a bypasser. So he kept his deadly gaze with Kavinsky and had his arms crossed. Although he averted his eyes to the car when it parked as well. Then Ronan realized once the lights went out, the car’s orange tint. This was Gansey.

Kavinsky looked over his shoulder, laughing when Gansey got out of the Camaro. “Oh, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding?” He looked over to Gansey. “How the hell did _you_ know where we’d be?” Kavinsky watched as Ronan stared blankly into the windshield of the car to see Adam staring back.

“It was easy. Either here or Aglionby. Didn’t think you had the ability to remember any other places you two hung out at back in high school. What with the amount of times I came to pick Ronan up and find him passed out even though it’d been three in the afternoon?” Gansey walked closer to Ronan. He turned to Kavinsky when feet in front of Ronan and folded his arms. “Now I know this may come as somewhat a shock to you, Kavinsky; but I want you to get in that car of yours and drive the hell away. Leave us alone, and that includes Adam.”

Kavinsky listened and had a grin to his lips the whole time. “What’s going to stop me if I don’t, Dick?” He was leaning against the hood of the Mitsubishi, looking over his shoulder and rolling his eyes when seeing Adam looking at the three of them.

“Gansey, I had this under control.” Ronan interjected before Gansey could answer and Gansey kept his eyes sternly on Kavinsky.

“Did you, Ronan?” Gansey looked over to Ronan and sighed out softly. “If I’m remembering correctly, every time you went to “have things under control,” and it involved him,” his finger pointed to Kavinsky and he laughed lightly. “You had it nowhere _near_ under control.”

“Oh, he had it under control alright.” Kavinsky cut Ronan off and stepped ahead, smirking widely. “I can tell you that for the most part, he had everything under control. You were the dumbass who came in and fucked everything up.” Gansey stepped ahead as well.

“Excuse me?” Gansey asked and scoffed, ignoring the grip he got from Ronan on his right arm. He looked back to Ronan and stepped back again for him. “You two were in an unhealthy relationship that was held together by nothing but booze and illegal drugs. Not to mention all of the drag races you brought Ronan into. He wasn’t obsessed until _you_ came along.” Gansey’s voice rose just a bit to reach the level Kavinsky had been using.

From the Camaro, Adam watched. The windows were down so he could hear everything. Gansey seemed to be getting a little angry with Kavinsky and Ronan was basically just luring behind him. Adam only perked up in his seat once Kavinsky held up an item both Ronan and Gansey froze in reaction to. He hurried to check what it’d been and his heart relaxed once he saw it wasn’t a weapon.

Then he looked again, and realized this _was_ a weapon. Kavinsky held up a phone. On the screen of that phone had been a dial screen and he had his thumb close to the digit “9.”

“Kavinsky,” Ronan got into the conversation again and stepped ahead. He nudged Gansey slightly to stand behind him. “Quit it.” Was all he said, keeping eye contact with the eyes he couldn’t see quite clearly. “The authorities would only get you, too. Not only for what you can do. For what you’ve done.”

“I’ve gotten out of one of those damn places once before. You think I’m afraid to face it again?” Ronan shook his head to Kavinsky’s words.

“That’s not my fucking point. My point is that you need to quit jumping to goddamn conclusions.” Ronan was stepping closer and Kavinsky rolled his eyes with a grin. He pressed down on the nine, and then pressed his thumb twice at one. After this, his thumb had been hovering aimlessly over the “call” button.

Adam watched Gansey’s eyes fall open wider and his body stay still. Ronan stayed still as well but his expression only sharpened.

Everything was silent, and Kavinsky laughed to shatter the stunning sound of nothing. His finger went for the button and this was when the phone practically vanished from his hand. Kavinsky looked around, then down to see where it’d gone. Gansey and Ronan did the same, after seeing nothing in the other’s hands.

Stood in front of the Camaro was Adam, holding the phone and staring back. He stayed silent and rose his hand, waving it backwards once; the phone hurdling behind him. It faded away into the dark, and just like that it’d been lost beyond belief in the land beside the road. Kavinsky gripped a light fist and Ronan saw his jaw grind subtly.

Then Ronan’s eyes were on Adam’s in the dark lighting. He gazed to Ronan for just a second before moving his eyes back on Kavinsky who was still glowering in his direction.

“Oh, I get it.” Kavinsky began, stepping just inches closer to Adam which made Ronan twitch in place but stare bleakly. “He’s your backup plan?” Both Ronan and Gansey shared a stare before looking towards Kavinsky.

“Backup plan?” Ronan hissed, demanding an explanation.

“As in, you two knew you couldn’t do whatever you needed to with me _alone_ , so you brought _him_?” He looked back to Ronan. “Smart, because I was just about to call the cops on your asses.” His eyes were back on Adam again and Adam just stood silent. He didn’t look scared though, he looked expecting and still. Ready for anything Kavinsky was to throw at him.

“The difference between him and a _backup_ plan is the fact Adam isn’t stupid enough to try anything.” Ronan snapped and Kavinsky laughed. Then silence was held again. Adam was staring blankly ahead still.

“Listen, Kavinsky. This could all just..be over if you quit looking into our life and threatening Adam.” Gansey spoke up and stepped ahead, watching Kavinsky step closer across the road.

“Why the fuck did you think I threatened him to begin with?” His eyes didn’t move away from Adam. “I told you to stay away from Ronan, and you clearly didn’t do that.” Ronan was the only one to notice Adam’s fists gripping lightly at first, yet it tightened the closer Kavinsky got.

“I’m not afraid of you, or your threats.” Adam finally spoke up, voice echoing only slightly across the road. Yet Kavinsky was only feet away and staring, deadly and cold right at him. Adam told both himself and Kavinsky that he wasn’t afraid, but his thoughts were racing in other directions while Kavinsky got closer.

“I’m not surprised.” Kavinsky began, smirk wide and high on his lips. He took another two steps ahead with his next set of words. “You didn’t seem _too_ invested in my warnings. Which is why--”

“Kavinsky, get away from--” Ronan began once Kavinsky was within arms reach of Adam. Although something else cut off his words and it wasn’t a voice. It was a sound. The dull sound of Adam’s fist plunging into Kavinsky’s chest. With this came a slight flash and Gansey winced as Kavinsky skid across the concrete for less than a foot due to the strength of the hit. Adam stepped ahead and then back; looking down to his right hand. He covered it with his unused hand and looked up to Ronan and Gansey. His eyes were wider and then he looked back down. Kavinsky was beginning to get up.

After seconds of getting up, Kavinsky threw a fist towards Adam’s jawline and Adam took the other man’s fist in a tighter grip. He felt his heart thud once before his mind took control. This was when Kavinsky cried out in pain enough to knock him back to reality. Kavinsky was feet away, struggling to stand and holding loosely at his nose. Sat a foot away were Kavinsky’s sunglasses, one of the lenses shattered due to the strength of Adam’s thoughts.

“Damn, you really _are_ insane.” Kavinsky hissed and groaned a little. Adam’s face twitched a little to that remark and took a step ahead. With this he slammed his hand ahead and forced Kavinsky’s whole figure back harshly. As if he pushed Kavinsky, yet there’d been no touching involved. Just before Adam could get close enough to physically hurt Kavinsky with his hands, someone dragged him away.

“Okay, Adam I- I think you’ve proven your point.” Gansey rushed over to see Adam staring blankly at Kavinsky. He fought once at Gansey’s grip and nudged him away once Ronan motioned for Gansey to start up the Camaro and get out. Which he did after thinking for a second, and then Ronan took Adam’s wrist; pulling him along to the BMW.

“Ronan quit,” Adam attempted and followed Ronan’s steps but resisted in the slightest. “Ronan,” his voice rose and he tugged away from the other quite harshly. “You can’t, you can’t have me in that car with you. Not right now.” Adam was rubbing over his right fist with his left hand and Gansey looked out of the Camaro’s windshield.

“What are you talking about?” Ronan demanded and turned around, pausing his movements and keeping his eyes on Kavinsky who’d been regathering himself at the Mitsubishi. “Come on, Parrish. We’re getting out of here. Now” Adam shook his head.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Ronan.” Was his answer and Adam looked down. “My head it's-- it’s acting the way it did when I got out of the institution. I could really injure you,” Adam paused and felt his cheeks burning in the lightest way. “Or-..Or Gansey.” He looked over his shoulder. Then he felt a pair of hands on his own shoulders and he was looking back to Ronan, who was close again.

“I’m willing to take that risk, Adam.” Ronan brushed his hands off and tugged Adam’s arm at the last second. Adam looked over to Kavinsky for one last second before joining Ronan in the BMW. He let go a soft, shuddering breath once shutting the door.

Then, as fast as Adam was there; he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whispers* The Pynch is close....


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Adam and Ronan got back; Gansey was inside and the Camaro was shut off. Ronan tugged his key from the BMW’s ignition and looked over to Adam when he sighed.

“Is he going to leave you guys alone?” Adam asked and looked to Ronan before clearing his throat a second after speaking. “Us, I mean. Is he going to leave us alone?” 

Ronan slid his keys away in his pocket and shrugged, sitting back in his seat. “I don’t know, you fucked him up; though. He’d be a dumbass to come back again.” Adam nodded to the way Ronan said this and unbuckled his seatbelt after looking down.

“I didn’t want to do that again. I was just--scared that he’d actually call the police.” Adam explained with a soft, mumbling tone to him.

“I know, I would’ve done the same thing. Well, shit I mean I would’ve done something to stop it, not the _same_ thing.” Adam laughed softly, just enough for it to be audible. He looked over and rubbed at the side of his arm consciously.

“I really didn’t want to hurt him. It just happened.” Was all he remarked. “I have...weirdly defensive thoughts. Kavinsky got too close and they were triggered. That’s, that’s why the police put me in that place; to keep me under control.”

“It didn’t though, did it?” Ronan asked and saw Adam look back up to him.

“No. Actually; it made things worse. All I could think about was a way to get out.” Ronan nodded and before he knew it, they’d been talking for tens of minutes. Relating on mostly everything. Everything that they could. Then the conversation faded out on a light note and they were laughing with each other. Toward the end of the laugh, Adam met his eyes with Ronan’s and dropped the sound coming from his mouth.

“Are you tired?” Adam asked to break the silence. He was attempting to get Ronan’s laugh out of his head because it’d been making his cheeks burn yet again.

“Eh, whatever.” Ronan waved his hand lightly to show he could sleep but at the same time stay up later. “Why, are you?”

“Exhausted,” Adam sighed out and closed his eyes momentarily. He opened them again before he continued to speak. “Using my power like that makes me a little..you know, woozy or whatever.” Ronan nodded once and popped his door open. Adam did the same and they were both out of the car; heading into Monmouth.

“Does Gansey always act this way?” Adam asked while they were walking towards the building.

“What way?” Ronan asked in response once they’d been at the door.

“He keeps making me use my power to try and “tame” it. I know it won't work, but he won’t budge.”

“Well, Gansey can be stubborn about working through things. Once he starts he can’t quit until he’s finished. It’s kind of the thing around here.” Adam nodded and listened to Ronan continue. “Don’t worry, though. He’ll get over the fact you can’t do what he wants and move on. Not in a degrading way towards you or anything.” Adam’s lips twitched in a thought triggered attempt to smile when Ronan corrected himself.

Gansey was already away in his room with Blue and Adam walked into their room after Ronan. He walked over to the side of the room his bed had been on. Something stopped him though. It was a hand gripping suddenly at his wrist and Adam turned around just as he’d been tugged back. With this came something he couldn’t quite comprehend at first.

He was being kissed.

Adam felt Ronan’s cold lips against his and his eyes shot open seconds after the kiss began. All in all, Adam was confusedly moving his lips against Ronan’s while his heart began to thud loudly in his chest. he was telling himself to pull away, even when Ronan’s arm was around his waist and pulling him closer. When the kiss departed, Adam was breathing a bit harder, but quicker. For some reason, Adam’s eyes were closed again and he only opened them when Ronan pulled away from the lingering kiss completely.

Ronan watched Adam let go a final breath from his mouth and continue breathing in and out of his nose instead. Then he saw Adam staring back. He let the arm around Adam loosen up and just barely fall away. When Adam still didn’t really react, Ronan spoke up. “Sorry, I thought..” He sighed a grunt and rolled his eyes. “I just thought it was working out to be something like--” Adam ignited another kiss. This one came undone easily and before it could break fully; Ronan was tightening the grip again. In reaction to the speed of the grip, Adam made a light sound shortly into the next kiss.

This kiss lingered more than the one before and Adam had his eyes closed. When it broke apart fully, silence was held for a few seconds. Then Adam spoke up.

“Ronan,” his voice was barely audible and he separated himself from the other just inches more. “I don’t know..” With these words, his eyes moved back up to Ronan’s and he sighed. “I just don’t know what this’ll do.”

“What are you talking about?” Ronan asked and though his expression was casual again, his grip was still loosely around Adam’s slightly curved figure.

“What if it doesn’t work? I don’t want to mess anything up. It’s stupid to think yes but what if it happens and I just turn out to be another Kavinsky to you?” Adam’s tone sparked the slightest bit of fear and Ronan laughed.

“Adam, I don’t know if you noticed; but Kavinsky is practically insane. As in, he went crazy about something so subtle, and almost killed my brother.” Adam nodded once and looked down a little; shrugging.

“I--, I don’t know how I feel about this.” His eyes moved down to look at their feet and his voice was a mumble. “I think I need to rest, you know...before deciding anything.” Adam removed the arm from around him before stepping back and averting his eyes to his bed. This was when Ronan sneaked in another kiss before he walked away and it was soft, quick, yet also a bit sloppy. Though if this were to continue, Adam assumed they’d get the hang of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam woke up with the thought of a smile in his head. It was the first time in a while that he had this occur. So understandably, it confused him. Sitting up, Adam looked over to Ronan’s bed from his own. As he rubbed at the back of his head, Adam put on an expression of further perplextion when finding Ronan gone.

He stood and looked around the room before exiting it. Adam felt the cold presence of no one and it made him shiver. Although, his emotions were lying to him. “Parrish,” Adam turned around, seeing Ronan exit the bathroom…

with a can of soda.

“Uh, I thought that was the bathroom?” Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Bathroom, kitchen, laundry room.” Ronan shrugged and looked back into the cluttered, messy room. “It changes purpose from time to time. We’re limited on space if you haven’t noticed.” Ronan’s eyes were back on Adams.

Adam nodded once and stepped back. “Where is everyone?"

“Out, don’t know where. Noah went so he’s not just creeping around in the shadows. Or I don’t think he his.” Ronan looked around for a second or two and then moved his eyes back to Adam. “So,” he began and set the can of drink down. “You thought about last night yet?” His question came sharper than needed and Adam blinked once.

Then, he remembered. He _hadn’t_ thought about it. The night before he went _right_ to sleep without any thoughts in his head.

“Uh, yeah.” Adam lied and saw Ronan perk up. He was asking for more. “I--, I liked the kissing, Ronan. I mean, I really liked it, more than I want to admit.” Adam’s hand moved to the back of his head and rubbed anxiously there. He wasn’t lying about liking it, and he wasn’t lying about really liking it. The kiss was astonishing and Ronan knew what he was doing in that realm. Ronan got closer while Adam answered and Adam chose not to move until they were close enough to touch. He didn’t move away though. He moved into the grip Ronan suddenly had on his waist. “I’d never really kissed anyone.” He mumbled and looked down, face blank.

“Wait, what?” Ronan raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. Learning this made him grin fully after thinking about it. “Seriously?” Adam nudged him a little when Ronan began to laugh. When silence broke down, Adam stared to their feet. “Do you remember?” Adam heard the question and looked back up to Ronan. “How the kissing felt?” Ronan informed Adam of the full question. Adam shrugged.

“Not that much, no.” Was his answer and he opened his mouth to ask a simple, “why?” although lips sealing his mouth shut took all of his focus. Adam closed his eyes and moved his lips just slightly on Ronan’s; still unused to the nature of this. Adam found it helpful to move closer and keep the kiss balanced. He noticed that Ronan taking lead made the kiss rough and himself taking lead softened it. Adam felt like they were resembling hot and cold temperatures. Heat envelopes the cold, yet the cold bites back and overcomes the heat.

Their lips fell apart after seconds, and to Adam; those seconds felt like hours. Which was why he kept his eyes on Ronan’s lips moments after the act ended. Then he moved his eyes up to Ronan’s and watched Ronan scrunch his nose for half a second to acknowledge it.

“I would’ve never guessed you were a virgin.” Ronan remarked out of the blue and Adam moved his eyes away from Ronan’s after comprehending the question. His cheeks were heating up and he was pretty sure something churned in his stomach. With a soft shrug Adam looked down and his voice turned to mumbling.

“Just because I’ve never kissed anyone means that I’m a virgin..” Adam had the fun of watching Ronan’s face contort to confusion. It was a few seconds after that Adam nudged the other in the slightest way. “Kidding,” he remarked and saw Ronan grin and nod.

“Right, that’d be, different if you weren’t kidding. I guess it wouldn’t be the most abnormal thing about you, though.” Ronan responded with and Adam narrowed his eyes a bit. This was when Adam felt a grip around his waist, similar to the one he felt the night before. It was seconds before his and Ronan’s bodies were touching. Ronan was pressing his lips to other locations of Adam’s face now. First his lower left cheek, then along his jawline. Every kiss he left tickled faintly against Adam’s skin and seemed subtle.

Adam stood hesitantly, fingers twitching subtly. Growing up, he’d never expect himself to like this...not the kissing or touching in general. He never thought he’d be into men. Adam remembered crushing or falling for a girl time to time. Never had he thought about men the way he did women. Everything growing up confused him, though. This could have just been another thing he grew up ignorant to due to his father’s lack of supportance. Ronan felt different though, Adam knew that if he were into men, or guys in general during any period of his life that Ronan would not be the first. Perhaps Ronan was just special.

Everything left Adam’s mind at the same moment Ronan’s lips left his skin. Although the grip around his waist stayed in place and now Adam noticed his and Ronan’s face an inch apart. “I knew,” Ronan mumbled and Adam blinked.

“Huh?” Adam released and felt Ronan’s breath against his skin.

“When you showed up. I knew that something was going to happen.” Adam listened to Ronan explain, and seconds after Adam could feel crisp fingertips just barely brush against his scalp while Ronan combed back his messy hair.

“I don’t know if I feel the same way about that. You kind of intimidated me at first.” Adam’s lips twitched to smile slightly. Though that faded away when Ronan laughed once.

“That happens with everyone. Even Noah trusts me and you’ve seen how nervous he can get.” Adam watched Ronan’s lips move primely while the other spoke and kept up a slow nod. He was barely paying any mind to what Ronan was saying.

“Adam,” Ronan called out and caught Adam’s attention.

“Yeah?”

“I asked if you wanted to go for a ride?”

“Where to?” Adam asked in return and raised an eyebrow, seeing Ronan shrug in response and feeling the grip around him loosen.

“Anywhere,” Adam kept eye contact with Ronan.

“What if someone notices me?” Was Adam’s final question.

“Then I’ll be there to protect you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little delay there. :}

“Ronan!” Gansey shouted in an exasperated way as he exited his friend’s vacant room. Blue stood feet ahead next to Noah, her arms folded.

“I’m sure they’re just out somewhere.” Blue stepped ahead, placing a calm, small hand to Gansey’s tense shoulder.

“With Adam? You didn’t see how he was acting, Blue. He was...different, last night. If he’s out somewhere, not to mention with _Ronan_ \--”

“Wait, do you not trust Ronan or something? Is that what’s happening here?” Blue asked and saw Noah’s expression pop in realization that this could be the reason of Gansey’s behavior.

“No, Blue. I trust Ronan. Why wouldn’t I? He hasn’t given me any reason not to.” Gansey spoke softer towards the end of his words and sighed. “Not recently, at least.” ‘Not that I know of,’ was a thought of Gansey’s. Though, he didn’t add it to the remark. He felt like that’d be too upfront. “I don’t like this, what if they’re hurt? Or what if they are seen..”

“Gansey, I’m sure they’re OK--”

“Who?” Noah was the first to look over. He smiled when seeing Ronan enter the room with Adam close to his side. They weren’t touching, not at the moment. Adam had his hands to himself and arms folded across his chest while entering in silence. His whole figure was shadowed by Ronan’s.

“Ronan,” Gansey began and his tone was sharper than his casual one that was always there. “Where’ve you been?” This question was asked and before Ronan could answer, Gansey was speaking again. “You can’t do this.”

“Uh, why not?” Ronan raised his eyebrows and looked over to Adam for a second. He looked almost as confused.

“Where did you go?” Gansey asked and waved Blue off when she tried to contradict his question.

“We drove, around Henrietta.” Gansey’s eyes widened a little to the answer. Adam looked at Ronan momentarily as if telling Ronan it was the wrong answer to give. Ronan never lied to Gansey, not since high school and he learned his lesson. Which was why he wasn’t going to lie about something like this.

“With Adam? Are you _insane_?” Gansey’s voice was barely a whisper. “What if someone saw him and called the police? What if they saw the license plate, or what if someone caught you?” Gansey’s breathing was thorough and his fingers were trembling just a bit. Then he noticed how close Ronan got to Adam just in the minute they’d been in the room. He blinked once and saw Blue staring at him as well.

“Wait a minute,” Gansey began and Noah smiled when seeing Gansey’s realization. “You two are--” Adam looked at Gansey and then noticed Blue staring as well. His cheeks were heating up and his heart was thudding viciously all of the sudden. He knew it was obvious they’d figured out about him and Ronan. Adam wasn’t going to try and keep it from them, he just didn’t know how they’d react.

“Dating?” Noah had a smile to his lips as he concluded the sentence. Everyone looked at him and he laughed once. “What, not true?” He raised an eyebrow and Ronan looked to Adam.

“Well, not too sure about dating.” Ronan was mumbling a bit and now his arm was around Adam’s waist. Adam looked at him after a second and his cheeks were visibly tinted a lighter shade than usual. He looked at Ronan and then to the ground. “Nothing's gone that far at all, but yeah.”

Gansey watched them, and his eyebrows furrowed in the slightest. “Well, I’m not going to say anything against that, but you two can’t just go out and about like that. Especially without warning us.” Blue sighed and shook her head.

“It’s okay, you two. He’s just a little hotheaded about last night.” She offered a smile to Adam. “We can head out; give you two a little bit of space.” Noah looked to her and his smile dropped to her words.

Blue took Gansey’s hand and he gave a roll of his eyes in response. After this, they walked out of the room and downstairs. Noah followed, but his whole figure vanished and reappeared by the Camaro out front.

“Ronan,” Adam began after everyone else was gone. His voice was barely audible and his lips unnoticeably moved.

“Hm?” Ronan hummed his response, and Adam felt the other fiddling with his shirt. The hem of Adam’s shirt being messed with by the tips of Ronan’s fingers.

“Is Gansey alright with us being together?” Adam spoke just a second before Ronan could seal their lips into a kiss. His words stammered just a bit and their lips were merely an inch apart.

“I don’t know, why does it matter?” Ronan spoke before leaning in to kiss Adam again. Adam pressed his hands to Ronan’s chest this time to keep their lips apart.

“I don’t want to ruin things here. It’s the first time anyone's ever, you know, welcomed me somewhere.” Adam shrugged and looked down. “I really don’t want to keep running,” his voice was whispering now and Adam felt a set of icy, wet lips against his cheekbone. He looked back up to Ronan from looking to their feet; and put on a weak smile.

“He’ll learn to be okay with it, and that’s only if he’s not okay with it right now. Which I’m pretty sure isn’t the case, or he would’ve made a bigger deal out of it.” After his response, Ronan pulled Adam closer again; close enough so their chests pressed together. Adam hinted a faint smile and nodded in agreement even though he was still a bit unsure about this. This was when they were kissing again; and Ronan slid his arms around Adam again; tugging him closer. A quick breath left Adam’s nose in response to the movement and his arms moved to link loosely around Ronan’s neck.

“Good,” Adam whispered after their kiss fell apart. He kept eye contact with Ronan for a few moments and smiled just slightly. “I didn’t want to ruin things this soon.” His voice was mumbling now, almost incoherent to Ronan.

“Why would that happen, so easily I mean?”

“What do you mean?” Adam asked in response.

“Why do you just assume that we’d kick you to the curb so quick? For something I started in the first place?” Adam averted his eyes down to their feet again.

“I guess that’s just always been how it worked out for me. People get angry, pissed; or generally annoyed and want nothing to do with me anymore.” At the end of his words, Adam was welcomed with another kiss. It was slower than the one before and no matter how sudden it came, Adam returned the subtle momentum.

“As long as I’m here, that won’t happen.” Ronan reassured once their lips separated.

* * *

“On a scale of one to ten,” Blue began; holding up ten fingers to Gansey. “How well do you assume Ronan and Adam’s relationship is going to go?” Gansey raised an eyebrow, and Noah; who sat in the backseat of the Camaro, grinned.

“Zero being?” Gansey asked with a soft sigh.

“Their relationship will fall apart as fast as it came together.” Blue nodded once.

Gansey raised his hands to clasp over Blue’s hands and form a mended pair of fists. With this he made direct contact with Blue. She blinked once before raising her dark eyebrows.

“Zero?” Gansey nodded to her assumption. Noah frowned a little.

“I was going to say nine, or ten.” Noah disagreed and Gansey shrugged.

“You asked for my opinion, and that’s it. Take it from someone who can basically speak for the future.” Gansey looked to Noah now.

“That’s a psychic, hun. Different power.” Blue cocked her head up with a grin.

“I’m a holder of knowledge, and knowledge of everything; I might add.” He responded with the same grin, and Noah looked a little confused.

“What would happen if they broke up, though?” He asked and sat up in the middle seat. Gansey shrugged and slid his glasses off to clear them up.

“No clue; knowing Ronan, he’ll sulk in his room for days. He’d probably pull the “I saw him first” ordeal if someone else were to go for Adam. Which is doubtful, because anyone who is with Ronan is practically the definition of an old maid after breaking up with him; minus the gender and elderly parts.” Gansey explained.

Blue scoffed, “Oh, you’re ridiculous. No one’s gonna be scared to date Adam because Ronan would formerly be his boyfriend, or just lover. Adam’s a good enough guy to have anyone date him, regardless of the risk.” Gansey rolled his eyes.

“Okay, let’s just see how this all plays out then. You know Ronan’ll be pissed to hear us contemplating another one of his relationships.” Blue smiled and laughed a little.

“Yeah, whatever.” She waved her hand slowly, looking back to Noah. “I’m hungry, you wouldn’t mind getting us all something, would you?” She asked him and Noah smiled; shaking his head.

“No, I wouldn’t mind.” He blinked once after responding, looking to Gansey then back. “Whadaya want?” He asked the both of them.

“Surprise us,” Gansey spoke for him and Blue, and Blue nodded with a light smile to her lips. Gansey was looking ahead. “We’ll be here when you get back.” He informed Noah and kept his gaze straight ahead while sliding his glasses back on.

“Okay, be back soon.” Then, in a second; Noah was gone. Probably off in some small grocery place located deeper into Henrietta; snagging out items for them all to have for a meal.

Minutes passed, and in those minutes held Blue and Gansey chatting away; laughing every few moments. They did this until the distinct sound of faint sirens were ringing in their ears.

* * *

Ronan was on the couch in the second floor of Monmouth; Adam with him and close to him. He was very much enjoying their time alone. Adam seemed to be as well, because for the most part; he wasn’t stopping or taking anything slow. Right now, they were laid out on the couch; albeit fully clothed, and Ronan was hovering over Adam while they were both in a heated line of kisses. Adam’s hands were unsure of what to do so they stayed faintly pressing into Ronan’s chest; and Ronan’s knew exactly what they were doing. One of Ronan’s hands was holding himself up from putting all of his weight on Adam; and the other hand was combing Adam’s hair through.

Seconds after their last kiss broke apart, Adam smiled slightly. “Why are your lips so cold?” He asked, eyes moving to look around Ronan’s face in a quick manner.

“I don’t know, why are your’s so warm?” A smirk was plastered to Ronan’s thin lips and they shared eye contact for a long few moments. Adam had no answer, but also didn’t continue this makeout session. It wasn’t until Ronan leaned down and pressed their lips together that he was in action again. Though it was short lived, only due to someone else busting into the second floor of Monmouth. Ronan was quick to sit up and move his hand from Adam’s hair. Adam only flinched up a little, and took a light grip into the other’s shirt. Ronan sat up fully and looked a little confused. Adam could hear panting from the entrance of the second floor. So, they both sat up and untangled themselves from one another to look at who came in.

“Ronan, Adam..” Noah’s voice came out in soft breaths.

When he didn’t pick up or continue; Ronan raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, what is it?” He asked and stood. “Everything okay?”

Noah shook his head and walked further into the room, looking over to Adam for a second. He was visibly trembling, and his arms were up; as if to defend himself from someone. He looked over his shoulder. “I went to get things, for us to eat.” He continued, and sighed. “I left Blue and Gansey in the Pig. It seemed perfectly fine so I left and was taking my time. But when I got back--” He stopped speaking and looked to Ronan, eyes glossed over with a thin layer of tears and arms crossing in a jittery manner.

“Come on, Noah. Words.” Ronan stepped ahead and saw Adam stand up from the corner of his eyes.

“The police, they were _everywhere_.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Hands in the air.” Was called out in a sternly given order, and Gansey did so. He stood up, out of the Camaro and went to shut the door. He paused when a few of the officers jutted ahead in the slightest, and didn’t complete the action before holding his arms at ninety-degree angles. He stepped away from the car door after one of the officers stepped ahead and kicked it shut. He didn’t appreciate how rough and relentless the kick was, but decided to keep that comment to himself. It wasn’t the most important thing happening at the moment.

“Hey! Don’t touch--” Blue cut her own sentence off with a grunt and Gansey looked over his shoulder to see one of the officers cuffing her rather harshly against the Camaro.

“You have the right to remain silent,” the officer remarked once having both of Blue’s wrists restrained together. Blue glared at him once turned back around; and then caught Gansey’s eyes. The glare turned soft and her lips twitched into a slight frown. She noticed how calm Gansey was being, and also read his expression. The most she could get out of it was Gansey telling her not to fight. There was no point. The amount of police swarming around outnumbered them by outstanding amounts.

Gansey was completely silent as the officer in front of him was latching his wrists into the cold metal piece of equipment. Blue never really liked to see Gansey keep his mouth shut this long, and it was always weird to experience. Usually, Blue’s challenge was to get Gansey to shut up and get some sleep. Now though, it was to merely hear his voice. It didn’t seem like she was going to get this, though. With how silent Gansey was being, he was most likely trying to figure out something to do in order to get out of this. His mind was like a roller coaster, once it started; it never stopped unless it malfunctioned. When someone like Gansey hit a stop, or “malfunctioned,” it was scary to watch. Gansey getting mad or tempered in any way beyond being passive aggressive was quite terrifying to deal with.

Although, Blue looked over to see Gansey ducking his head and being nudged into the backseat of a police car. When the door shut, Blue flinched up again; looking back to the officer right next to her. She said nothing, but stammered to do much of anything overall. In less than a minute, she too had been shoved relentlessly into the back of a police car; and looking around it was hard to tell which one of them Gansey had been trapped in.

Blue didn’t know how little into the car ride it was until she was silently crying. Her cuffed hands having the inability to do anything. So, she just nuzzled what she could of her left eye into her left shoulder; and did the same for the rights. Just until she was sure any makeup streaming wasn’t too horrid to look at. Not that it mattered. Hell; where she was going the more covered up of her the better.

Through the car ride, all Blue could worry about was Gansey and even the rest back at Monmouth.

* * *

“What are we gonna do?” Noah asked, fiddling anxiously with the hem of his shirt. Adam stood close, but not all too close to Ronan as the question was asked.

“I don’t know, what _can_ we do? Gansey’s not here to help evaluate our plans.” Ronan answered and huffed out his words towards the end.

“Why do we need him to do that?” Adam asked and raised his eyebrows slightly while speaking.

Ronan looked to him, and shrugged before responding. “He can tell us every pro and con of any plan we come to terms with.” Adam looked a little confused, and Noah frowned visibly.

“You guys, we need to hurry!” His voice rose in the slightest and he got both of their attentions. “Do you know what kind of things will happen to them if we don’t help?!” More worry than anger was hinted in Noah’s voice, and Ronan was the first to answer.

“Noah, breathe. It’ll be okay. We just need to know where they are headed, then we can go get them.” Adam looked to Ronan for a second after speaking.

“Just, go get them?” He looked a little confused. “What if _we’re_ caught. What then?” As he asked this, Ronan was gathering his phone, keys and wallet from around the room. Adam almost shadowed Ronan, causing both of them to pause when Ronan turned around quickly. “Ronan, we can’t just make such reckless decisions.”

“What else are we gonna do? Huh, yeah; no ideas right?” Ronan sounded a little bitter, and Adam just stepped off silently. Noah watched this happen.

“Ronan, he has a point. I want to help them too but it’ll go really badly if we show up without a plan.” Ronan grunted.

“Alright, then what’s the plan here?” They both looked at Ronan, almost expectantly. “What?” He snapped, and rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna suddenly have an amazing, foolproof plan pop up in my head; dumbasses.”

“Wait,” Adam began, looking ahead to Ronan silently for a few seconds. “How did the police even find them? Haven’t you guys been happily hidden for years now..?” Ronan listened, and then his eyes dropped open wider.

“God--- _Damnit_ ,” Ronan gritted from grinding teeth, growl leaving him soon after speaking. It was seconds after that Ronan threw his fist into the wall hard enough to leave a slight mark in the grungy structure.

Noah flinched a little to the unpleasing sound, and watched Ronan pace slowly around the room. “You’re saying Kavinsky did all of this to us?” He asked, frowning smally still. “Why would he do this?”

Adam looked down to his feet when Ronan laughed. “Cause, Noah. The bastard couldn’t face me _or_ Adam again, so he did what he could to make us suffer; and he got what he wanted.” After Ronan quit talking, Adam closed his eyes; staying quiet. He wondered if when Gansey or Blue were here, if Ronan would be freaking out. Gansey seemed to be the only one capable of calming him down in times like these.

“Maybe--maybe seeing Kavinsky would be the beginning of a plan..?” Noah spoke nervously, not wanting to break the ice that held Ronan’s temper up. That thin sheet of ice seemed to be faulting enough already.

“You’re serious?” Ronan caught eye contact with Noah for a second; and Adam looked up again.

“It may work, what if he has the will to help you?” Adam stepped ahead. “He knows enough

to pity you from what I’ve seen. So, why don’t we just catfish him in a way?” Ronan raised his eyebrows so that they shivered slightly.

“You’re assuming he’s just gonna trip over his guilt for one of his exes who's now with some guy who beat the shit out of him just a night before?” Ronan asked with a snide manner, Noah shrugged.

“You could go alone, intentionally this time.” Ronan glared when he threw out “intentionally.” Sometimes, Noah’s sass was sharp and willing to be noticed.

“Fine, I guess...that’d--” Ronan rolled his eyes. “What the hell are you two even thinking he’d _do_ to help?” His voice was in a faint whine.

“He could have a lot of tricks up his sleeve.” Adam shrugged with this response, and saw Ronan step closer. Noah looked a little confused; before sighing.

“Well, could we hurry those tricks up, please?” He nagged the two of them, folding his arms and contemplating their expressions to the core.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while longer, I had computer problems. :}

“You want my help.” Kavinsky quoted, right out of Ronan’s text. He sounded in disbelief, and leaned against the hood of his Mitsubishi. Ronan stood in front of him.

“You started this, Kavinsky. You’re gonna help me, and only me.” Ronan nodded his head once, and saw Kavinsky smile.

“Why would I help Dick and that bitch out of jail? It’s where they belong.” Was all Kavinsky responded with, before smirking widely. “It’s where we all belong, they just got thrown under the damn bus.”

Ronan ground his teeth before snapping, “yeah; by you!” With his sharp tone, Kavinsky stood fully, cocking his head up just once.

“For someone wishing to have my help, you seem to be acting pretty fucking rude right now.” Kavinsky was still smiling as he spoke; and stepped ahead to Ronan again. Beneath and around his right eye; Kavinsky’s eye was violet and a deep burgundy tint. That must have been where Adam hit him the night before. “What do you expect me to fucking do, huh Lynch?” Ronan stared at him; narrowing his eyes subtly as the question was asked.

“You know what I want you to do; K. I want you to track down these goddamned people who took Blue and Gansey; and I want you to do it now.” Kavinsky listened to Ronan’s almost demanding voice, and laughed once or twice. His laugh was a soft chuckle; and he stepped back again.

“How _easy_ do you think that is for me, Ronan?"

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know,” Gansey was met with another jolt of pain through every nerve in his body. Every time they didn’t get the answer they wanted, Gansey was beaten in a different spot. This time, they went to hit him, hard; right in the stomach. It made Gansey cough and arch his back. His head dropped and his eyes shut.

Of course, he was lying; they were asking things Gansey would never answer. The police were asking about Adam, and all he knew about Adam. Somehow, they knew. Gansey had no clue how but he wasn’t going to go giving away their location. Not just for Adam’s sake, but Ronan; and Noah’s as well. Unfortunately, Blue sat in the chair next to him. Well, she didn’t sit willingly; her hands were cuffed. Gansey’s were as well. They were most likely forced due to their powers. Even though Gansey’s wasn’t effective in that sort of way, they still didn’t trust him.

Blue was looking at him, tears glossing her eyes. Her vision must be blurry, not as much as Gansey’s though. They took his glasses so he was left without the support of clarity. She looked at Gansey longingly, before whining under her breath and gritting her teeth. “He doesn’t know anything,” Blue lied and saw Gansey meet her gaze with his faulting one. His mouth opened partially, and she noticed where they’d split his bottom lip open on the rough way into this room. The room was dark and lit by nothing other than a florescent bulb flickering on the ceiling. The door was shut and locked, probably thicker than the wall itself. They must have not forgotten Gansey, and how he escaped that mental hospital.

“Oh, really? The all-knowing knows nothing about this? The misplacement of another freak?” The last word cut Blue off; and the woman officer was in her face. Blue’s eyes couldn’t leave the woman’s face when she continued to speak. “Cause I think that can’t be more of damn lie.” Gansey looked over to them; and moved his tongue over his bottom lip noticeably.

“All-knowing? That’s a bit of an exaggeration, don’t you think?” Gansey asked, voice rasping due to lack of hydration, and the loss of his voice. He’d been letting go sounds of pain for an hour or so, both loud and soft. 

“Is it wrong?” The woman sauntered slowly to Gansey. Gansey sat up as much as he could to stiffen in his chair when she hefted up one of the...tools from the table feet in front of them. Okay, so maybe opening his mouth wasn’t the best option. Yet the officer stopped when Gansey chose to respond.

“I know I’m unaware of one thing. Along with what you are asking of me now.” The woman glared down on him. Gansey shrugged, “I don’t know why you treat us this way. If you have an answer for that; I’m all ears.”

Then the woman was close enough that Gansey could feel her breath against his face. Understandably, Blue perked up and narrowed her eyes. Then she piped down again, only after getting a glare from the male officer glowering in the corner silently. “You want to know the answer, pretty boy?” Gansey smiled to her taunt, before nodding his head.

“Yes ma’am, it’d be a pleasure.” He answered and she stood fully yet again.

“You’re aware of what this Adam Parrish kid did; correct?” She asked, sauntering to circle the table. She wasn’t half way around it before Gansey answered.

“I’m aware, yes.” His voice was calm as could be, given how much it hurt to speak. He made sure not to sound  _too_ aware of what Adam did.

“Imagine a normal person, slaughtering three adults in less than ten seconds.” Both Gansey and Blue stared wide eyed then.

“Slaughtered? Ma’am, they--” Gansey was hushed by a sharp glare and he let her continue.

“Yes, slaughtered. Adam Parrish murdered those three individuals: and now, he’s off on his own. Probably killing more and more helpless citizens.” Blue shook her head and got a nasty look.

“The stories, they said he _almost_ killed them. Even the news.” Her voice was merely a whisper, just due to disbelief.

“Could you imagine the uproar of approximately three-hundred-twenty million citizens if we claimed Adam Parrish killed those three people? Already, riots are being held, attacking “Gifted Human Havens” or whatever the hell you things call it. Of course, we kept that part hidden from the public, a _war_ would break out.” Gansey didn’t know what she was talking about, but could only assume it was just more places like Monmouth; but open to people who assumed they were gifted. Gifted was the wrong word, though. Nobody got to see this side of the gift.

Adam actually killed those people, Gansey only comprehended in thought. He looked down to his feet and shut his eyes. Maybe Adam didn’t know, maybe he was oblivious and scared. It’d be understood and a valid excuse to be given for committing such a crime. Blue was getting angrier by the second, in her head; everything that fell from this lady’s mouth was a lie. A lie to get information out of them. The anger was rising, and so was the tension in the cramped, dark room.

“So _what_ if he did kill them?” She snapped and saw both officers glare at her.The woman merely quirked a smirk. “Do you have any idea how many of us you’ve killed over the years?” Blue’s voice rose and Gansey shut his eyes, shaking his head and looking down. “It’s revenge, if anything. You bastards take it upon yourselves to keep us from the public and hurt us for no goddamn reason! Adam didn’t want to hurt anyone! He would never hurt anyone on purpose!” That was when Gansey sighed to himself.

“Oh?” The cynical tone in the officer’s voice came as easily as the chill down Blue’s spine had come. She probably should have kept her mouth shut. “And, how would you possibly know that? Without knowing _anything_ on the topic?” Now she was walking back towards Gansey. She firmly gripped a fist in the back of his perfect head of hair, all while saying her next set of words. Gansey only looked ahead in reaction, not growing stiff whatsoever. All but his fists tightening slightly. “Unless your little sweetheart here lied.” Blue tightened every part of herself in order to quit letting anger rise up.

“Don’t even touch him.” She failed, because that came out in a growl. Gansey then moved his eyes over to hers and raised his eyebrows subtly. In order to tell her it was going to be alright, if she calmed down. Of course, his mind was in the act of killing itself at the same time. Not to mention how worried he was getting about Noah Ronan and Adam back at Monmouth. He wasn’t an idiot, he was highly aware of what people like him went through when it came to police brutality.

Maybe this thought rose up because of the soft and moist object being placed over the bottom half or his face. Or, maybe it was because the last thing he saw was Blue breaking from the metal bond harshly, tears rolling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Enragement filled her expression and she was screaming something but Gansey couldn’t hear, nor see.

Maybe it was because everything around him was suddenly a void of black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way to long and I apologize because it's just me being lazy! Sorry about that, updates will be quicker I swear. (hello again, by the way.)

“Ronan, I can’t hear him.” Noah remarked and caught Ronan’s attention.

“What are you talking about?” Ronan asked and raised his eyebrows. “Are they hurt?”

“I don’t know, but; Gansey, he just stopped thinking all of the sudden…” Adam listened to Noah explain from behind a closed door. Not only closed, but barricaded with Ronan’s unused desk. Kavinsky was in the main segment of Monmouth at the moment and had been for hours. Adam couldn’t control himself around Kavinsky, in a way no one understood so he hid himself in Ronan’s room. Here he sat, on Ronan’s bed; watching Chainsaw peck at the door anxiously and listen to Noah distinctly. 

Also Ronan, mainly Ronan. Adam tried to block out anything Kavinsky said. Anything he said made Adam angry, and he knew one strong spark of anger could send the desk out of the window. 

“How do you expect us to even find them, not even fucking mentioning break them out?” Ronan watched Kavinsky when asked the question and Noah was watching the door to Ronan’s room. His foot tapped subtly every few seconds, and overall he looked anxious. You could tell he was nervous, with how he faded every minute or two; coming back into full opacity when brought up in the conversation. 

“Ronan, it’s getting worse.” Noah pestered and saw Ronan look at him.

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s Blue,” he began and frowned. “She’s being hurt. I can feel it.”

“Okay, we need to hurry.” Ronan nodded. “I have an idea, and it’ll only work if you don’t act like a fucking asshole.” He pointed to Kavinsky. Kavinsky smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

* * *

 

“I’m not sure about this,” Adam began and was nudged by Kavinsky as he walked by. 

“Come on, of all the shit you’ve been doing lately; this is the thing you’re unsure about?” Kavinsky asked and slid his sunglasses to shade his eyes. 

“I didn’t have that much of a choice in doing those things.” Adam almost snapped, and pebbles beat the ground around him like rain for a few seconds. Before Ronan placed a hand on his arm and rubbed up and down it to sooth him. “This can’t get me and me only hurt though, so yes; Kavinsky. I’m unsure about this.” His voice calmed a bit more and he watched Kavinsky roll his eyes. 

“Hush, both of you.” Ronan stated and walked ahead of them; as they all were in a crouched position. Just to not be seen over the hill in front of them. Beyond the hill was a large facility. Not a prison; but a place as dark as hell that their friends were being forced to stay. Forced to stay and take anything given to them. Beatings, taunts, and worse. “We need to find a way that’ll get us in and out in just a minute.”

“Blow shit up.” Kavinsky muttered, although all three of the other’s heard. Adam scoffed softly but looked quite shocked when Ronan agreed. 

“Exactly,” he nodded. Kavinsky gave a laugh and stepped ahead.

“Nice. What with then. No matter how much you think it, I don’t lug around bombs all day.” With this retort, Kavinsky stood up fully. Although, Adam turned to him; and cocked his head diligently to the left. With that, he grinned as Kavinsky fell to the ground. To which Kavinsky stood back up and shoved him too. It all lead to Adam and him fighting; and Ronan having to pull the boy away quickly.

“Adam, we’re here to help Gansey and Blue.” He reminded Adam, who looked at him and nodded once before having a blank expression. “You can be helpful though. Noah, I need you to go and find anything we can use to hit shit with. Weapons, man.” Noah grinned and dissipated after giving a nod. In response, Adam just narrowed his eyes a bit.

“You want to fight?” He asked, and got a decline.

“We have to fight.”

Minutes later, Adam was lead to the back wall of the facility. After jumping the fence and making sure there’d been no police or guards. He stood nervously, with both hands ahead of him. “Just focus,” Ronan told him and he sighed.

“I am focusing.” He corrected the other and stepped ahead; before pulling both hands back. With that, he punched the air and a large crack formed in the cement wall. Another punch, a thicker crack. Then, the windows at the top of the wall shattered; and Adam punched thin air once more before a chunk of the cement busted away. He did this until there was a large hole; that they all got through quickly. 

Inside of the facility, it was dark; and there’d been a long hallway with doors every ten feet or so. Although, they didn’t check every one of them; just followed the voice of Noah who said “no, no, no” while checking every room invisibly. 

Until they reached the end of the hallway, and footsteps were heard. Not Noah, they concluded. Then, they all stood back to back; with their weapons. For Adam, he just had his fists clenched; and Noah had nothing. The first guard to spot them shot; which Adam froze up to at first. Not even half of half of a second; because right after reacting he threw a hand out that send the bullet back to hit the man in the shoulder. Which sent him down to the ground. Ronan stared at Adam for a moment; before turning the other way when an alarm began to sound.

Loud, bright; and fast. It’s all Adam could endure when explaining. When the fighting dialed down; Noah appeared with them again. “I found her. I found Blue! Come on.” He motioned for them to follow; and they all ran down the hallway. Halfway down the hall though, a bullet blared. It wasn’t an issue the first time, because Adam saw it coming. Although, the second time..he fell to the ground face first with a pained sound.

Stopping the second he heard the sound, Ronan turned around before running back. He rose the bat he had when a bullet came ahead. It just barely covered him; splinting the wood and out through into the wall behind them. Then Kavinsky threw his knife in a spiraling motion to lunge into the man’s heart much like a harpoon would to a fish. It sent him to the ground and all of them stopped. Adam was turned over by Ronan, who just pressed his hand to the source of the blood. Right beneath his left lung. Which left him struggling to breathe. Coughing and trembling, Adam was held up by Ronan to his best ability. 

“Go get Blue, Noah; Kavinsky.” He stated and when the two standing just stared blankly; he sighed. “Go!” Shouting this, Noah was the first to step off and walk away. Kavinsky followed only when rolling his eyes and getting his knife from the man’s body. When they were gone, Ronan looked back and saw his hands were covered in blood. Adam’s blood.

“Ronan..” Adam’s voice wavered and he shut his eyes before letting out another sound of pain. Ronan’s mouth emitted the sound of a faucet as he tore off a piece of the dead man beside them’s shirt. He used it to wrap around Adam’s torso where he was hit from behind after tugging up his shirt. Adam’s usual beautiful body toned and smooth like gold was drenched in blood while rapidly shaking. “I can’t breathe, I-- I just..” 

 

“Try harder then. Breathe, dammit.” Ronan ordered and helped Adam sit up. Who just coughed and leaned into the other. With a shaking sigh, Adam breathed in raspily before gagging. Which lead to him splattering just a bit of blood on his chin and shirt. He looked up to Ronan, and his eyes read of fear. Which Ronan responded with a shake of his head. He took Adam’s face in both of his blood stained palms. A tight grip, unrelenting “You’re okay. You’ll always be okay. With us.” He mumbled.

 

“With you,” Adam corrected. 

They kissed and Ronan tasted blood. 

Adam shut his eyes, and didn’t remember opening them again.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until God knows how much later that Adam woke again. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but a shade of paper white. Sitting up, he glanced down to see clothes on him that weren’t normal. A gown of rubbery material with his wrists bound tightly to the arms of the bed. Panic rose, and he looked around quickly to see nothing but white walls. The only things in the room were an accelerating heart monitor and the bed he’d been on. 

Although, he stopped trying to think the bounds off when there were shouts from outside of the room. With a glare at the door, Adam’s heart dropped when he recognized the voice. Even just by the screams or pleas. Gansey. All of it made Adam flinch and jerk his hands up. With the power of his thought, Adam snapped the metal into two pieces of broken handcuffs. It was getting stronger. His power. However, Adam had to decide if it was a good or bad thing later; because right now he was rushing to stand and get to the door. 

Of course, whoever was smart enough to get him here had to of locked the door. Which made Adam curse and take a breath. Then; his breathing faulted. It wouldn’t go through. He couldn’t breath, or talk which he tried to do quickly. It only made him cough and become worried. He fell to the ground with his back against the wall; holding both hands to his chest. Then, with all of the worry and sporadic thoughts racing; Adam send the lock to the door off of it and into the window that only cracked to the conflict. 

Standing up, Adam finally caught his breath and ran from the room. Outside of the room, white walls were still a theme. Which gave Adam a bad headache. He sighed while rushing down the hall; careful to not take full breaths that would hurt him internally. It was shocking to see nobody in the hallways he raced down. Until he stopped at one door that held the sounds of pain.

With no time to panic and escape, the door opened and Adam was caught red handed. He stood, frozen as the woman and man leaving the room grabbed him harshly. They didn’t take him back to his room though. When being dragged, Adam caught a glimpse of inside the room. 

Gansey stared at him with dried blood covering his face; and arms bound behind a chair while a needle had been sticking into his arm. Adam’s head was covered with something so he couldn’t focus or move anything. Which made him thrash and reluctantly be dragged down the hallway. Before he could say anything, Adam heard the door shut. Which made him slouch while being drug along.

He was dragged like this until getting into an elevator. “We’re really keeping this kid alive?” He heard the woman ask, who had a tighter grip on him.

“Just until we hear what the captain says.” Was all the man answered with; before Adam was shoved out of the elevator. 

He was taken to a dark room and forced to put on pants and a shirt instead of a hospital gown. Which made Adam uncomfortable. Saying as he had a bag over his head and didn’t know who was watching. Who could see the bruises and scars. He just did it though and stood still afterwards. Being forced to sit down, Adam just sighed. “What are you doing with me?” He asked and felt his hands taken. Which lead to them being cuffed in place and sat in his lap. With a blank expression beneath the bag, Adam stayed quiet. 

“Don’t ask me the questions.” Answered a woman of different tone. “Adam Parrish. You killed three people; citizens of North Carolina. Without even looking in the books; you know what the penalty is.”

“Death.” Adam answered. His voice drought of any tone.

“Correct. So give me one good reason why we shouldn’t throw you in the chair without a second thought.” She demanded, and threw a hand down onto the table.

“I can’t do that.” Was Adam’s answer, and his head dropped. 

“Exactly.” She started with and took the bag off of Adam’s head. To which Adam gave a soft stare to. He shrugged. “I hereby sentence you, Adam Parrish; to death by the electrocution.” It wasn’t long after that when Adam was forcefully taken from the chair after the cuffs were unlocked. Then, he was being forced from the room. More less. Adam submitted for the most part. He let his limp body be drug from the dark room with a blank expression.

It was funny to Adam. Not his death coming, but through his own death being declared, all he could wonder was if Ronan was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is turning over a new leaf, which I think will be a cool part. Again; updates will come back quicker from now on, sorry friends! Thanks for sticking around if you did. :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of love Henry Cheng. Not gonna lie. (Also, don't worry. I won't spoil The Raven King for those who haven't read it!)

Why wasn’t he afraid?

Why was his biggest concern about if Ronan were living or not..?

Would he figure out the answers before he dies?

He was forced more less down into a chair that was steel and cold as hell in a dim room. A cell with one large window that people watched through. A large crowd, with cameras and microphones and excited expressions. Were they here to interview his corpse? Adam pondered and looked around slowly. Everything felt silent, so he heard nothing; and saw blurs. Sad, black and blue blurs that made up nothing but fuzzy noise.

Although, his vision crisply came into focus when one man stood out in the crowd. In the front row, holding a pen in one hand; and a pad of paper in the other. He stared Adam in the eyes, and Adam glared back. Fear danced over his face; and his body soon followed with thrashing. What was the cause? He had no clue. It was when he looked at this man that Adam’s forceful actions sent one of the guards back against the wall. Hard enough to snap a water pipe in half and gush out scalding water. With another wave of adrenaline; Adam screamed as his wrist cracked synthetically to break off it’s metal bond. He looked down and let out a haste breath while violently thrashing his other hand free. Successfully, not snapping that wrist as well.

He then unhooked his feet; and stumbled out of the chair. Screams were heard outside of the concealing room. Adam looked ahead. Flashing, running. That man. That man staring at him coldly still, with his hands now in his pockets and items tucked away in a satchel. Adam blinked and stepped back, waving his alright hand in the direction of a guard. Which sent the person to the floor, choking. Gasping for air. Adam took a breath, covering his mouth idly. “What..” he breathed out before his hand groped at the loose, metal doorknob. Which was, unsurprisingly, locked. 

So, Adam used the only weapon he could think of. His eyes darted to the triple panel glass. The man was gone. Which caused him to stand in place. Until an alarm blared. Adam forced his hands ahead. Pink palms thrashing once to shatter every fiber of the glass into a million pieces. He ducked and exited through the window frame. After taking a few quick glances around, Adam sprints.

Luckily, he found the exit; and had to hurt a handful of people on the way out. Defense. It was the only tactic he understood. Whether he harmed people or not, he didn’t want to be hurt in return. Running for what felt like hours; Adam felt a waterfall down his back and forehead. 

About an hour passed. Adam kept running. Hiding.

Until he ran too fast.

Head first into some citizen. It sent the stranger almost five feet back with the force Adam had pent up in his mind. Caused by stress. Like letting go of a stretched rubber band. Adam stumbles back, coughing once to catch his breath. His eyes dart inhumanely quick to catch up with the scene around him. Before Adam can run, his feet feel like they're glued to the ground. His mind tried to shatter this bound; whatever the hell it was. Although, he only made out a cry of pain before slouching. His eyes flicker open again, and look at his feet.

Frozen. They were buried in solid ice. Adam looked confused, and quickly shot his head up. The stranger he tripped held up a straight hand. Directly towards Adam. He had been holding himself up with his free elbow. 

So, Adam began to freak out. By instinct, of course. He soon came to realize this stranger had amazingly soothing eyes; along with cold features.

"Who are you?" Adam asks, voice a bit frantic. 

"Who am I?" The stranger echoes and stands. He brushed off his knees before stiffening straight up. "I think the real question is why am I standing in front of Adam Parrish. You're supposed to be killed today. Right?" A step ahead made Adam flinch and try to step back. He couldn't though, the ice brittle at his ankles telling him to stay still.

"We're all supposed to do things." Adam retorts and thrashed his knees ahead once. "Who are you?" He repeated the question and paused all movement as the stranger laughed.

"You don't know me?" He asks gleefully, almost. "We went to school together, Adam. Well, middle school. After eighth grade I went to--"

"Aglionby." Adam cut the man off. "You’re friends with Kavinsky." 

"And Dick!" 

"What?" Adam looked confused.

"Gansey, and Gansey." He answers with a wave of his hand which frightened Adam with an "oh God don't freeze anymore of my body" sort of thought. "I'm Henry Cheng. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Adam reaches to take his hand; yet Henry moves it down to hold his palm at Adam's feet. On the ground around Adam's feet felt like a million degrees. The ice turned to liquid in a matter of seconds. If not, half a second. Adam leaped back and almost ran. Yet he stopped himself.

Although, he couldn't stop himself from what happened next. The concrete beneath them cracked with every one of his thoughts. Adam flinched back and stepped ahead; before looking down to see he caused a crevice in the sidewalk. A mini ravine. 

"Well, there's no hiding the fact that you’re Adam Parrish."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get intense. Make sure the edge of the seat is still there, cause you're gonna NEED IT!

"How many of us are there?"

"In Henrietta, or in the world?" Henry perked as they walked in the shadows.

"Henrietta," Adam answers with an unsure voice. "How many of us are there in Henrietta?"

"No clue. There’s you, me, Gansey, Blue, Ronan and Kavinsky.”

"Noah. There's also Noah." Adam intrudes the information.

"I don't know who that is, but yeah. There's also Noah. So, seven off the tip of my tongue." Concluding this, they came to a stop. Right in front of an old building that Adam knew as Monmouth; and Henry knew as some abandoned factory. "Are you sure this is the right place? It looks condemned."

"I'm- sure." Adam sighed. They'd both worked up quite the sweat. What, with walking all of this way? It was alright though, they filled the time in by catching up with each other. They entered Monmouth; which had an unlocked door. After they walked in, Henry screamed when someone jumped out of nowhere. So suddenly, as if they weren't even relevant before.

"Who are you? Get out!" Shouted the person and Adam flinched as well.

"It's Adam. Noah, is that you?" Adam asks and there is a silence. Noah walked into the light and had a deep frown to his lips. He drops the thick metal pipe he'd been holding with a bruised up hand. Then he's hugging Adam.

"Yeah, it's me." Noah answers. Another break of silence. This one lasted until Adam pulled Noah off of him gently. "They took all of you. Even Kavinsky. I got out at the last second. I was almost caught, too. I had Blue with me..but, she forced me to leave her behind." Noah's voice broke. "I couldn't even save her."

"It wasn't your fault, Noah. Just imagine how bad it'd be if even you were caught." Adam tries to sympathize. Wow, this was very hard for him.

"How'd you even get here? They set you up to execution." Noah sounds confused, and looked over momentarily. "Also- who is this?" Henry holds a warm hand out.

"I'm Henry Cheng." He answers solemnly. "Sorry to hear about what's happened here. It's horrible."

"It isn't your fault." Noah inquires and kept a long face over his features. "What are we going to do?" He's looking back at Adam, who seems clueless.

"I have no idea; Noah. I only saw Gansey...and-- they weren't keeping him in the best condition to say in the least." Henry's frowning now, and he looked at Adam after this information was given.

Henry had to ask. His first question was, "is he hurt?" Adam only sighed in response to let him know the answer was yes. "What do we do though? We have to try and help them out-"

"We tried that last time, and even with Ronan it got us here." Noah looked confused and then let it go.

"Well, we need to do something. We can't just sit here and let them all be hurt." Noah claims and flickered once when making eye contact with Henry. To which he looked a bit perplexed at. "You're one of us." He exclaimed and laughed. "Wow! What can you do?" Noah stepped ahead, eyes full of light in the dim room.

"Well, I can make things cold. But I can also make things hot." Henry answered as simply as possible and went quiet. "Like that," he motioned a hand down at the metal pipe for about two seconds. His hand steaming visibly as the steel melted into a pure liquid.

Everything fell quiet for a few seconds and Adam was the first to speak up again. "Where do you live, Henry?"

"I'll pass on answering that." Henry answers and looked at Adam confusedly. "Fine, I live on the west side of town. About five minutes out of downtown..why, though?"

"Knowing how closely the authorities watch; they’re probably already on you as much as they are me. Especially if anyone saw you with me. Cameras, you know." Adam explained and Henry looked over Adam's features.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you might not have a home to go back to." The lights go out in Monmouth with one rumble of thunder which vibrated the earth around them. It had been pouring down rain for a few minutes now. Just after Adam and Henry arrived. Henry raises a hand slowly, and rubbed his palms together until light showed up between them. A burning flame flickering between his fingers. Adam stared before taking a step back, and Noah looked fascinated.

"Well, that sure sucks." Henry duly responds. Neither of the other two knew if he were referring to the fact he had no safety being home; or the power knocking out.

Why ask, though?

Both of those things sure did suck.

"So, what now?" Came in Noah's voice. His tone was pondering, and staring at the other two with the dull light of fire painting their faces with a variety of oranges.

Not a word was said for god knows how long.

No one knew what to do. Not a clue as to what came next, and terrified of it at the same time.

 

* * *

 

 

A cry of pain woke Ronan up. He quickly shot his body to sit up. It was a mistake though. His head clashed into a metal pole that was the top bed. His wrists burned when rubbing against the metal bounds hooked onto the bed. Another sound of agony is coming through the walls, and Ronan knows it's Gansey. They're trying to beat the information out of him. Where Noah was, where he'd be hiding. Where the rest of the "freaks" hid.

Gansey had a hidden profession of knowing everything, and remembering every second of his life. Although, there was no way he could know where the other "freaks" hid. Ronan looks down to his wrist. Great, it was bleeding. From rubbing against the metal cuff again. Which was rusty, and old. He was fighting against it a lot before falling asleep; and Ronan hissed at the pain while little drops of red rained into the palm of his skin. A scream. He looked at the wall and screamed back.

"Quit it!" He shouts and kicks one of his feet against the wall. "I'll kill every single one of you, just fucking wait!"

There were no other sounds after that. A slam of a door reassured Ronan though. They'd left Gansey alone. For now, at least. Ronan looks at his hand again and noticed he was gripping hard onto something. He opened to see an item in the palm of his hand and blinked in confusion.

A key.

Ronan was holding a key.

He twitches and took the key with sweaty, tight fingers before using it successfully to unbound himself. He silently thanked Cabeswater and sat up fully; laughing shortly. He then stands and strides over to the door. With this he tried to open it and grumbled when it didn’t budge. His hand burns. Ronan looked down to see the key, with different cuts in the side and turning a silver gold color. Ronan slid it into the lock of the door and looked shocked as it fit. He unlocks the door; and walks out.

No one is around. Ronan is slowly walking to the next room over. He jutted at the key once; and it burned his hand once again. It’s the correct pattern needed to unlock Gansey’s door.

Gansey is gone.

Ronan is panicking.

There’s blood covering the floor, and a chair in the middle; vacant of a body.

Ronan runs. He’s sprinting down the corridor; the key tightly wielded in his hand.

He gets the hell out of that place. He needed to save them, but he also needed to get them all out alive. In order to do that, he needed a plan. So, he hijacked someone’s parked car and sped back to Monmouth. Luckily he didn’t get pulled over. Ronan jogs inside and opens the door. He’s welcomed by a knife slitting across his ankle’s, and a rope pulling back on his neck tightly. To which he cried out in response to.

Someone’s running downstairs and pulling a lever that released the rope and dropped the knife. It was a trap set up for enemies. Probably Noah’s idea. Because the invisi-boy is standing feet away from Ronan with his cold hand on the lever.

“Noah,” Ronan breathed out and he was being hugged. Noah’s face is in his chest and Ronan had no choice but to return the embrace just as much. If not, even more. God; was he happy to see someone he loved again. Not hurting, this time. Ronan would love it a lot more if he could stand properly. He stumbled upstairs with blood rushing from his ankle slits and fell to sit down as someone bandaged the cuts up. He then felt someone staring. So, he looks over and see’s Adam standing a little ways away with his hands by his sides.

Noah nudges Henry and the two men leave. It’s just Ronan propping his injured ankles up; and Adam staring for now. “How’s your back?” Ronan’s first words came out cold.

“It hurts,” Adam answered truthfully, voice dull and unknowing.

“I’m sorry it had to end up this way. We were supposed to keep you safe.” Ronan huffed and sat up. Adam sits next to him and stopped him from moving.

“Rest, Ronan.” Adam demands and Ronan stayed put.

“Adam-”

“It isn’t a duty to keep me safe, you know? I came to Monmouth reluctantly, almost. Noah took me here to save me for the time being. I didn’t ask for a business agreement claiming you guys had to do nothing but keep me safe. Keeping me safe got us all here, it’s gotten everyone one of us put in danger. I should’ve just let them have me..” His voice cracked towards the end and Ronan stares.

They only look at each other while the wind beat against the drafty windows. One of the glasses in the multipurpose room fell to the tiled floor; shattering. This was caused by the locking of lips between the two. Adam shuts his eyes and moved closer as Chainsaw screeches from Ronan’s room. “Don’t say shit like that,” Ronan says as the kiss fell apart fully. Adam leaned against Ronan and rested his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“I’ll try.” Noah enters the room again after a few minutes of silence between them; and Henry follows.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ronan stands and fell back to sit down after wincing to the slits on his ankles.

“I’m here to help, and you’re welcome; by the way.” Henry answers and folds his arms across his chest.

“And what could you possibly help with? Last time I checked you were only an expert in being annoying.” Henry grumbles to this and narrowed his eyes.

“Okay, we’re using all of the help that we can. Henry is one of us. Which comes in handy.” Adam intrudes the blossoming conversation. As Adam began to stand, Ronan takes him gently by his wrist and held him close. “What?” He pauses his actions and Noah looked confused as Ronan slips up Adam’s shirt. “Hey.” Adam nudged it back down after Henry and Noah saw where he’d been shot as well as Ronan. “It’s okay. I guess those doctors helped me out with one thing.” He claimed before stepping back. He glanced over to Noah, who seemed to read of nothing but concern. “I’m fine, really.”

This is when Ronan stands with the support of Adam. A firm grip on the boy’s shoulder. “But what if it gets worse? What then? We aren’t doctors.” Noah pondered aloud and Adam looked back at him.

“Then it’ll get worse. There’s nothing to do about it.” He answered and then glanced over to a cork board that sat against the wall on the floor. It had images of people. He saw his face on that board a few times. So, Adam walked toward it and sat down. His fingers outlined one of the black bordered photographs of him. One of him lifting that taxi off of the ground. His pupils dilated and palms radiating an invisible magnetic field.

“What is it?” Ronan asks and sits next to Adam on the ground. Noah joins them; and Henry watches from behind.

Adam’s voice is soft, and dull as he answers. His fingertips pressed against the taxi depicted in the photograph.

“I know how to get them out.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can kind of confidently say the end of this is coming soon. Hold on to your hats, friends!

“A key?”

“Yep, right here.“ Ronan pins the key that matched Monmouth’s lock at the moment against the cork board. Noah reached for it, and Ronan snatched his hand up. “Don’t.” Noah rolled his eyes and nudged the grip off slightly.

“Why’d you get it?” Noah asks and rests both hands in his lap.

“It matches whatever it senses. It matched my handcuffs, it matched my door; and it matched Gansey’s door. I just woke up with it; I don’t remember dreaming about it.” Ronan explains and Noah sighed.

“I guess Cabeswater is handing us more and more luck each day.” Adam glances over to Noah with those words and then looked down to his feet while picking at his shoelace idly.

“Okay, fun little key and all; but can we _please_ work on that plan already?” Henry cuts in.

All three of the young adults look back at Henry with dull glares. Noah flickered in and out continuously. He took a sharp breath and let out a noise of pain while holding his head in his hands. Ronan turns back around to look at him. “Noah?” He asks and scooted to the dim one. Noah’s hands trembled while he struggled to say anything.

Until he disappeared.

“Noah!” Someone called. Everyone had been thinking it.

“What the hell.” Ronan utters and had his eyes locked on where Noah was sitting.

“We need to work on the plan.” Adam claims and Henry huffed before sitting down.

“Thank you.” He answered, and got a glare from Adam. Who then turned to the cork board.

“If they’re using their defense, and violent tactics on us...then, we’ll have to use ours.” Adam begins, standing up. He took the board and set it on the bed instead. “Gansey’s overview of Henrietta is sure to help us. We’ll need to find more of us, people like us.” While continuing, Ronan looks confused.

“Is no one going to question where Noah went?” He asks, standing next to Adam now.

“He can teleport; if I were him I’d be as far away from this town as possible.” Was Henry’s answer.

They all were standing then, and looking over the board. Adam plucks off one of the photos. “Who are these women?” Ronan took the photo and shrugged.

“Blue’s “aunts.”” He muttered before pointing to one of the women. “That’s her mother, Maura. She’s a whack ass sometimes, though. All of them are. Fuck, Blue is; too.”

Adam stared at Ronan for a moment, before nodding. “I’m guessing they’re like Blue.”

“Do you mean weird as hell, or rude as hell?”

“I mean magic, Ronan.” Adam sighed out.

“Oh. Right. Yeah, maybe. Either gifted or entitled to themselves.” He linked an arm around Adam’s shoulder as the other looked through more photos.

“Who are these people?” Ronan snatches the photo when catching a glance. Henry looked over the other’s shoulder and tilted his head.

“Is that Declan?” Henry asks and popped a grin. Ronan shoved him back though.

“It’s none of your business. That’s who it is.” He hissed and Adam frowned.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it.” He placed a hand on Ronan’s shoulder and offered the lightest grin. He then let go of the faint grip; and took up another photo.

His breathing hitched when getting a good look. Luckily, the power was back on; so he could see perfectly who this was. Adam’s eyes widened and one of the pillows on the bed began to levitate. As well as his own body. Ronan grabbed Adam’s arm and tugged him back to the ground.

“Um. Earth to Adam. _Literally._ ” Ronan says and slid the photograph of his family into his back pocket. Adam’s features were frozen.

“Who is this man?” Adam lets the two see it.

Henry doesn’t have a clue, and Ronan leaned ahead to get a better look.

“Uh. One of my old teachers.” He shrugs gently.

Adam’s heart dropped. “What’s his name, Ronan?”

“Hm.” Ronan’s eyebrows knitted as he thought; his arms crossing.

“That’s Mr.Greenmantle!” Henry piped in and grinned. “He was the weird, youth-y man who came in after Mr.Whelk...well--”

“After our other teacher left.” Ronan concludes and looked at Adam. “Why?”

“He was at my execution. He was there to watch me die.” Ronan looked confused. “He was writing things down; and- when everyone fled...he stayed. All he did was stare at me, and just stare.”

“Okay, hang on. Let me get this straight.” Ronan points at Adam. “You were about to be killed; and my teacher from a fuckload of time ago was there; writing down notes about what was happening. And- when you were fighting your way out, this motherfucker,” he took the photo and held it up to Adam’s view. “Just stands there- and watches?” This is when Henry laughed lightly.

“Yes.” Adam answers.

“Why?” Henry rose his eyebrows.

“If I knew, why would I be asking these questions?” Adam retorts with his eyes duly staring at the photo.

The lights in Monmouth all flickered on and off for a few seconds; and Ronan kept Adam close when they went out completely. Adam makes a sound of shock as small pin-like objects dig into  one of his wrists. Then, into his free wrist. Vines, they were swirling around his wrists almost like ropes. He drops the photo as the vines grew enough to lock around ankles and tug him violently to the ground.

Henry lights the room with a blazing fire in his palm; and Ronan looked down to see Adam bound against the wall by the vines. He’s thrashing against them and bleeding due to the thorns piercing smooth skin in multiple areas. “Adam..” Ronan mutters and rushes to aid the other. Although; upon taking the first step over, Ronan is stuck repeating the acting. Over and over. He can’t get more than a foot away from his initial point; while Adam is approached by some man. This is when he looked back.

  
Staring back was Henry, who had wide eyes in the dim room. Then his fire turns to pure, solid ice as vines bind him as well. Thornless vines linking around his neck multiple times soon yank him back. He let out a cry of pain after hitting the floor; and Ronan was trying to help _him_ now. Again, he was stuck in some sort of time lapse; everything repeating itself if he so much as took one step.

After looking ahead, Ronan froze up; and stiffened every muscle as he stared into almost foreign eyes. Greenmantle; he concluded. He then looked over to see Adam’s head dropped and forearms covered in trails of blood. There had been a man in front of him kneeling down; examining Adam’s body.

“What in the fucking--” Ronan spat out, finally managing words.

“Years later, and you still have poor grammar. What a shame.” The former teacher crossed his arms; before humming a laugh. “Who knew this many of the gifted went to Aglionby.” Greenmantle swiped a finger up from Henry’s body to the ceiling. Where a vine latched onto one of the horizontal pillars. The other end of the vine looped around Henry’s neck; forcing his body to lift up. Henry is breathing heavily, and nervously. He’s also making sounds while trying to break free of the deadly greens.

“I hate to hurt you three.” Huffed out Greenmantle. “Hmph. Four, if you decide to count that pathetic pale one.” Ronan narrows his eyes when realizing the man was speaking of Noah.

“Then don’t hurt us!” Ronan retorts and sharply inhaled as the vine around Henry’s neck tightened visibly. “What the fuck do you want?!” Adam’s head raised slowly after he heard that shout.

There were scrapes all across Adam’s face from where he was dragged, and it enraged Ronan. This was when the man examining Adam turned to face Ronan. The same time that the lights flickered back to life; lighting the horrid room delightfully. The dark hair and sad features, Ronan became shocked with whom he found this man to be.

“Wh-” Pausing; Ronan shook his head. “Whelk.” Was all he choked out before his body is limper than before. He can walk; but has no time to before he’s being grabbed by Greenmantle.

“If you care about him, then you’ll know to stay the hell out of this.” Ronan jolts when he was knocked to the ground. Before he was able to catch his breath and sit up; he heard Adam protesting audibly. His body being forced from the thorny vines. Which made him cry out in pain. Henry is unable to breathe, still; which is another major point Ronan had to keep in mind. Yet he’s rushing to stand and chase after the two men dragging Adam out of Monmouth’s second floor.

  
Until he tripped. It was one of those damn vines. His chin collides with the ground harshly and makes him blackout for half a second. He regained awareness when Henry made another line of sounds; his legs thrashing and hands flaring red with boiling temperatures rising in his blood.

So, he leaped up and ran to Henry; cursing as the vine wasn’t budging. He hurried to get one of Gansey’s nice pair of scissors. With this he tore the blades into two; and slashed the vine in half. Gansey would forgive him. Henry falls to the floor, gasping and coughing. Having a hard time functioning.

“They took him.” Henry rasped and worried his hair between all of his fingers. “Ronan, they took Noah and Adam!” He stood and started to the door, quickly. Until Ronan plucked his wrist in a grip and yanked him back.

“Stop, they’ll hurt them more if we try to get him back.” He muttered, and Henry looked back. Horror had been read on his face.

“What can we do, then?” His voice is as faint as a whisper; and the lights are dimming out.

“Nothing. That’s the problem.” Ronan retorts and looked at the door as they heard voices outside. “We can’t do anything without risking their lives.” He says this in a lighter tone, and watched as Henry stared distantly at the door as well. “Adam was right, though. We aren’t getting those three away from the authorities without throwing in some violence.”

“How do you suggest we do that?” Was Henry’s question.

“We fight.” Came a voice from behind them. They both turned around to see a nearly transparent Noah standing a few feet back. “The quicker we get them back, the quicker we get Adam back. Adam...is by far in more danger than the other three.” Noah is limping with every step, so Ronan helped him to the bed and let him sit down.

“Whelk- he’s..” Ronan began, stammering. He did not know what to add on to that sentence.

“He’s alive. Yeah.” Noah muttered and dropped his head. “Cabeswater did this.”

“Cabeswater wouldn’t hurt Adam, Cabeswater wouldn’t hurt us.” Ronan sounded reluctant towards what Noah had been saying.

“Think about it, Ronan.” Noah sighed and shrugged. “The vines Greenmantle has, The messed up time stuff Whelk was pulling..Cabeswater is the core of our powers. All of us.” Then their all sharing solemn expressions.

“And it wants Adam.”


	22. Chapter 22

The ceiling was...becoming a boring sight. Gansey’s memorized every detail of it. Every crack, layer of paint; and the chips or faults in the surface. It’s raining out, pouring. His eyes dart over to the high window; and his stomach flips to the sight of lightning. He’s finding it hard to breathe by now, and one of his hands rested just beneath his lung. In order to press down just in case he was struggling. He doesn’t care, though. For some reason, all he can think about is Blue. He’s on the verge of tears, just thinking about her being dead right now. No, they wouldn’t. They kept Ronan alive this long, why wouldn’t they do the same with Blue?

Oh, but what if they killed Ronan? Or Noah? Gansey broke to that, and silently began to cry. Why could his thoughts make him hurt so much sometimes? He couldn’t shut himself up, and now he was here. 

Hours, upon hours. It was hell waiting. Living, breathing hell on earth. That’s what Gansey had been going through these past few days. It was so bad, he’d forgotten the last time he even ate. It was hard to form words, and even stay awake.

Although, adrenaline bolted through his limp figure when his cell door was sizzling, and Gansey glanced over to see it steaming. Hot, hot hot. The floor was burning his skin. Gansey coughed, and smiled. “Cheng.” He whispered after a moment, silly grin to his lips while his eyes shut; and the door opened with a melted lock. In the doorway stood Henry, who stared in horror.

“Gansey,” he whispers and runs into the room, gently shutting the door behind him. He then froze what he just melted, so nobody could enter the cell. Henry fell to his friend’s aid; and shook him slightly. Gansey’s skin was burning, and he had a light layer of sweat on his beaten face. “Oh, damn.” He sighed and cooled up the other’s body, holding him up at the correct angle. So he could get blood to rush to his head quicker. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while.” Gansey leaned his head against the former classmate. He laughed weakly and shut his eyes again. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, don’t ask me that right now! Come on, we’ve got to get out of here..” Henry sighed, though he had a slight grin to his lips. He stands and took Gansey’s hand firmly, pulling him to his feet. 

“No, we have to get...Blue, first.” He heaved and walked towards the door. 

“Hey, Noah’s already working on that. We’re meeting them at the front. Ronan is here, ready to drive us away from this place. We just have to get Kavinsky, now. Then we can go.” Henry explained and placed a hand to Gansey’s shoulder, who was standing in front of the door silently. “Blue is strong, she’ll be fine.” He assures, and saw Gansey drop his head.

“It’s not that..” Gansey sighed and frowned. “Kavinsky...is dead.” That’s when the ground felt like lava for a split second. 

“What!” After gasping, Henry’s hand set fire and Gansey hopped away from the impact. “Killed, they killed--” the fire trembled, much like Henry’s hands overall. Gansey looked down and nodded. 

“The first night they caught us. He...was being Kavinsky, and got too cocky with one of the guards.” Gansey shook his head slowly. “We need to go, come on.” He looked back to Henry, who stared at the door with fury in his eyes. 

“I hate this..” His eyes brimmed with salty water that had been tears, yet they froze and fell to the ground as tiny pieces of hail. Then, he’s melting the door’s ice, and proceeding to open it. 

“I do, too.”

 

* * *

 

“Adam Parrish.” Greenmantle spoke into a recorder. Whelk looked over at him, and scrunched his nose. To which Greenmantle continued. “Bounded and ready. We need the other supplies, then we’re off to finish this thing.” 

From the back seat, Adam’s eyes widened. His mouth was covered with shiny silver duct tape, and his eyes were blindfolded. Without his vision, Adam could do nothing. He bent his fingers over and over again, and curled his toes. His wrists, and ankles were bound tightly with what felt like zip ties. The most impossible thing to break. Adam inhales sharply through his nose when the car came to a stop.

“Oh, shut up; kid. It’s a stop sign.” Greenmantle sneers and Adam sunk into the leather seat that he had been forced to be in.

“I bet you regret ever meeting those monsters.” Whelk spoke up, and looked back to Adam’s unaware body. “Gansey, the friendly snob. Blue, the brat who thinks she has a say in things. Noah; the bastard who got me here. And Ronan.” This was when Adam’s head turned to where the voice had been coming from. “You sure did take a liking to him, didn’t you? It’s too bad he’s destined to die just like his father.” After a second of comprehending, Adam tossed his head back and shook it vibrantly. Trying to shake the blindfold off. He gives muffled sounds of pure pain as the zip ties dig into his thorn wounds.

Then, all was silent in the car. Until they came to another stop. A stop that Adam didn’t get worried about. Another stoplight. Though, when the doors opened and slammed shut; Adam’s heart began to race. Soon enough, he was being grabbed beneath his shoulders and drug out from the car. Adam thrashed his body against his holder; and screamed beneath the tape. Into what he hadn’t known was an endless forest.

“Stay here with him. I’m going to get the supplies. If he runs, he’ll only get lost.” Greenmantle spoke, before another car door was heard. An engine started, and Adam was left lying on the forest’s ground. He wriggled around slowly, arching his back and doing whatever he could to try and loosen his bounds. 

Although, the tape on his mouth was soon torn off; definitely waxing everywhere it’d been stuck at. Adam took a sharp breath inwards and coughed outwards.

“Tell me about the powers.” Whelk demands.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a hard escape; but Ronan got them all away safely. No sign of police around as they pulled into the barns’ gravel driveway. Gansey nearly fell from the car upon getting out. “Jesus, you could get people to pay you for that. That was better than any rollercoaster I’ve ever been on!” He enthuses, and grinned at Ronan for a moment. Then he looked over and saw Blue staring at him. With more than a few injuries inflicted to her face and arms. He walked to her, and embraced her gently. Careful about not hurting her further more. 

After locking the car, Ronan looked over when seeing Noah lean against the car. He looked nauseous; as if he were about to be sick all over the driveway. Before Ronan could rush to his side, Noah faints. Ronan caught him and pulled him up. “Hey, woah. Hey! Noah.” He nudged the boy. Who looked up at Ronan in a haze. His eyes foggy and filled with nothing but a sky blue. He stands fully, and shook his head.

“Cabeswater. It’s- Adam, Adam’s about to die.” Noah blurts to all of them, loud enough so they could all hear clearly. Ronan quickly caught Gansey’s glance; and his heart dropped to the ground.

“Gansey, don’t fuck with me about this. What are they doing?” When asking this, Ronan’s voice was tentatively coarse. 

With a soft breath, Gansey looked to Henry, and then to his feet. “I believe they are trying to wake the ley lines to achieve strength. Using Adam’s body as the sacrificial symbol.” This is when Ronan glares, concerned. From sitting on the ground, Gansey nodded. “Right, let’s go. We’re going to save him. He’ll be fine.” He stands, forcing himself more less.  

“Gansey-” Henry began in a concerned manner, Blue stared with a soft frown.

“I’m fine, you three. Get inside and stay inside. Me and Ronan have this handled.” Gansey demands and places his hands on Blue’s shoulders. “I’ll be okay.” He kisses her forehead and stepped back, walking toward the BMW with soft steps. Noah watched and looked to the house ahead of them all.

“He’s not going to make it.” Noah claims, shutting his eyes. “Unless you get there before Greenmantle.” Ronan is unlocking the car now, and rushed to the other side to slam his door after throwing himself inside. Gansey was quick to get in as well, and looked at Blue once more as the car hummed to life. After offering a smile to her and Henry, the car was in motion; and Ronan was speeding out of the driveway once turned around. 

Only minutes into the drive, Gansey felt bad about it all. “Why would they want this from Adam? He’s obtained the powers by birth. They- must think he got them throughout the ritual.” Ronan took a second before slamming his hand on the steering wheel in anger.

“It doesn’t matter! All we need to know is that they’re about to murder Adam, and nobody will be there to help him.” Retorting this, Ronan ground his teeth and presses his foot harder down on the gas pedal. Bringing their speed from about an initial one-hundred, to one-twenty in a matter of seconds. Gansey’s fingers clutch slowly on the hanging grip. He takes a soft, but deep breath; before shutting his eyes.

“Cabeswater.” He thought, and said aloud. “We haven’t been there in years. Why does it want Adam?”

“Why does it want anything to do with any of us?” Was Ronan’s answering question. However, before anyone can speak again, the car comes to a stop and Gansey feels sick. The sight is all too familiar. He knew that he had to come. He memorized every shortcut and pathway they ever made, or found in Cabeswater. No matter what, He couldn’t forget it. Ronan needed that help, or he’d easily get lost in the maze of a forest.

So, they get out and Gansey stuck close to Ronan. Who- had a gun. Where he got it, Gansey didn’t know. He probably got it from the BMW. Who knew what he had in that thing. While striding toward the forest, Gansey grabbed his shoulder. Making him stop. “We aren’t...killing anybody, Ronan.” 

“An eye for an eye.” Ronan walked on after saying this, jerking his shoulder away and clicking the safety off on the pistol. 

They continue the walk and Gansey shivered, sighing. “Over here,” he says every few minutes. Until they find another car. In the middle of the forest. It wasn’t Noah’s abandoned one. No, it was black and shiny. Familiar, Gansey thought. His eyes shut. So close, he couldn’t point a finger. Until he could. “Greenmantle.” He concluded and looked at Ronan, who was already running ahead in the direction the car had been pointing in. “Ronan.” Gansey hissed and chased after him.

A whisper from the trees calls their names. Along with Adam’s. Before Adam’s name is being screamed into their ears. Ronan and Gansey stop, Gansey covered his ears while a ringing terror hit him. The ringing stops minutes later, and everything is dead silent. A scream erupted again, and it isn’t Cabeswater this time.

It’s Adam.

He isn’t calling for help. He’s not pleading. He’s only crying out in pain. Ronan felt his stomach clench and he nearly dropped the gun. They are both running now, in the direction of the havoc. Ronan almost falls when hearing a gunshot; then silence. 

Coming upon the scene, Ronan does drop the gun. Adam is on his knees in the middle of a symbol carved widely into the dirt. He’s holding a pistol, and aiming it at nothing. A body lies on the ground, bleeding out silently. Another person is standing in the distance. Yards away from Gansey and Ronan.

Adam doubled over weakly, dropping the gun. As if he’d run out of energy. Ronan rushed to his aid and helped him stand. With slow steps, Gansey walked over to the body. Dead, he knows it. The bullet went straight through Barrington Whelk’s head. Adam killed his former teacher. What happened while he was gone? How did Whelk have anything to do with this?

Although, the other person was gone. Running, disappearing into Cabeswater’s nothingness. “Ronan, Greenmantle’s getting away.” Gansey called and sounded a bit worried.

He then glances over to see Adam clinging onto Ronan with a weak grip. Almost effortless. Ronan can easily heft Adam off of the ground, and hold him like the weight had been nothing. “Ronan-” Gansey tried again and saw the other glare at him. 

After that, nothing was said. Gansey walked away from the dead body, and walked away with the couple. The body, as they left; was suffocated underneath a thick layer of leaves. Gansey caught one last look at this, before they were back outside of the forest; and beside the BMW. 

Back at the barns, everyone gathered around Adam’s body. That slept on the couch. He fell asleep immediately when being lied down. His arms were at his side, and his head had been turned to the right; showing the remains of tiny vines curling around his left ear. 

Until he jolts awake. Sitting up and scooting back nervously. Ronan was sitting beside the couch, staring in concern. Henry and Blue were behind, standing with Gansey close by. Noah was sitting on the arm of the couch, and Adam stared right at him. 

Noah was the first one Adam spoke to. “I’m sorry about what he did,” he says, nearly whispering in a tone of horror. Everyone looked at Noah then. Who smiled and shrugged, pressing his chin into the palm of his hand. 

“Don’t be,” Noah responded as Ronan rubbed softly against Adam’s shoulder after standing. Adam looked up to him and couldn’t hide his smile. 

It took about an hour of rest for Adam to finally explain. He was sitting next to Ronan on the couch, and Gansey sat beside them. Blue and Henry went out with Noah to explore the barns. “They wanted my powers.” Was all he said to explain at first.

“They wanted your strength, they couldn’t gain your powers. Just the strength derived from it.” Gansey says in response, and sat back. “Whelk, he did the same thing with Noah. He wanted the strength; but only gave more strength to Noah in the end. What an idiot.” Gansey then stood and walk to the kitchen. To grab his drink from the counter. Although, the drink met him halfway after levitating into his hand delicately. Gansey turned around to see Adam staring at him.

“Oh. Sorry.” He shrugged. “I just,” with a light sigh, Adam rubbed at his arm slowly, nervously.

“You did it,” Gansey sat his drink down again. He grins with enthusiasm. “You tamed them. Your powers!” He sat back down and nudged Adam playfully. Ronan grins and nodded.

“Right, right.” He held an arm around Adam’s shoulder, who just grinned and sat back. “No more random outlashes then, right?” He asked Adam, before getting a look of relief from the other.

“I guess so.” With a short pause, Adam looked at Gansey, then back to Ronan. “So, what now..?”

“The police will never know to look even close to this area. We’re safe out here, for now.” Gansey explained and smiled, standing. “I’m gonna go check on the other guys.” With this he goes and Adam is left with only Ronan, who pulled him close.

They look at each other and Ronan couldn’t help but sport a playful grin.

“Wanna see my old bedroom?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
